Le cose che rimangono
by OniceViola
Summary: Lucket story. Translated in English, search "The things that remain"! Usando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un possibile seguito della prima e unica stagione. Non so chi abbia i diritti ora, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro. Partecipa al Lucket Valentine's Challenge
1. Escape

**Titolo: Escape  
Autore: OniceViola  
Prompt: #20 Tradimento  
Fandom: Terra Nova  
Rating: per un pubblico maturo  
Avvertimenti: (modica) presenza di sangue  
Note dell'autore: partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp. Versione editata e corretta da Anna.**

**Escape  
(Lucas) **  
Alla fine, non mi rimane nulla, se non la mia sconfitta.

Il petto mi fa male, la spalla pulsa come se la carne stessa bruciasse dall'interno. Mettere i piedi uno davanti all'altro, scappare, tagliare la radura mantenendosi basso tra i cespugli è sempre più difficile. Respirare è sempre più difficile.  
L'aria entra dalla bocca e anche lei brucia. Il respiro esce dai denti, sempre più caldo. Sempre più denso, come se la cassa toracica fosse diventata piombo fuso. Così pesante.  
Mi ha sparato. Skye mi ha sparato.  
Una risata mi esce dalla gola, non riesco a trattenermi. Tutti questi anni, tutto questo lavoro. Tutto inutile. Lei aveva scelto lui. Lei l'aveva salvato. Dio, quanto ero stato stupido.  
Non prova niente per me, non saremmo mai stati nulla insieme.  
Piccole gocce di sangue, perfette perle simmetriche, scivolano sui miei pantaloni, piccoli rivoli che si schiantano al suolo e diventano una traccia. Una traccia utile per qualunque soldato mi stesse cercando.  
O per qualunque orrenda bestia ci fosse nei paraggi. Fottuti dinosauri.  
La vista comincia a diventarmi confusa, non avrei retto ancora per molto.  
Alla fine, le ginocchia cedono. Le mie mani entrano a contatto con il terreno e attutiscono la caduta. Tutto è nero, un fischio mi lacera le orecchie.  
Buio.


	2. Water

**Nickname: **OniceViola  
**Titolo:**Water  
**Fandom: Terra Nova  
Pairing: Lucas/Skye  
Prompt: #3 Eros  
Titolo canzone: My Immortal  
Rating: per adulti  
Genere Angst/Sci-fi  
Avvertimenti: Contiene scene di sesso, appena accennate. Partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp  
Note dell'autore :** Questo capitolo è il seguito di "Escape" ed è il prequel di "Sick".  
Vi consiglio di vedere questo fanvideo per capirne l'atmosfera: watch?v=I8S9P2GZdOk

**Water**

**(Interludio)**

"..._Sono così stanco di stare qui,_

_Soffocato da tutte le mie infantili paure,_

_Desidero che tu possa farlo,_

_Perché ancora la tua presenza indugia qui_

_E non vuole lasciarmi solo._

_Sembra che queste ferite non possano guarire,_

_Che questo dolore sia troppo reale,_

_Ce n'è così tanto che nemmeno il tempo potrà cancellarlo..."_

**(Evanescence)**

**(Lucas POV)**

Quando Lucas apre gli occhi, ha la bocca riarsa. Talmente secca che è sicuro di avere le labbra tagliate. Per un momento non riesce a capire dove diavolo si trova.

Luci al neon, soffitto chiaro, rumori. Si gira sulla spalla sinistra. Un dolore improvviso lo trafigge all'altezza della clavicola.

Gli hanno sparato.

Lei gli ha sparato.

Tutto gli ritorna chiaro in mente.

Il sudore che gli scivolava addosso, il coltello piantato nella pancia di suo padre, la sua vendetta lì, a un passo. E poi quella pistola che gli veniva puntata contro, i suoi occhi, gli occhi di lei che ha sempre trovato così duri e pieni di segreti. Così irresistibili.

Il dolore al petto, la corsa disperata nella giungla. Dinosauri non pervenuti, per fortuna.

Poi deve essere svenuto.

Per quanto tempo è rimasto incosciente? Da quanto tempo è qui?

E' sicuramente all'ospedale di Terra Nova, lo riconosce perché vi ha portato alcuni dei soldati Phoenix quando sono rimasti feriti durante la guerriglia di suo padre.

Già, suo padre. Perché cazzo non l'ha lasciato morire nella giungla? Perché l'hanno riportato lì? Cosa vogliono?

Ma certo, vorranno sapere dove sono finiti i Sixers e i piani di Mira.

Come se lui ne avesse idea.

Dio, si sente così stanco. Tutti quegli anni a tramare vendetta, a sopravvivere nella giungla con ogni mezzo, a mangiare vermi e a cercare di rimanere vivo.

Per cosa? Per essere sconfitto così, come un idiota.

Un idiota che si è fatto fregare da una ragazzina qualunque.

Chiude gli occhi. Si rende conto di avere le caviglie e un polso legati alle sbarre del letto. Saldamente.

Evidentemente mio padre impara dai suoi errori, fa in tempo a pensare Lucas.

Poi sprofonda in un sonno pesante, pieno di incubi limacciosi che lo inseguono. E lo raggiungono sempre.

**(Nathaniel PoV)**

Il Comandante di Terra Nova è dietro ai vetri, a guardare suo figlio che dorme. Ad ogni respiro, la cicatrice che ha sull'addome, che si sta lentamente rimarginando, gli fa male.

I punti chirurgici tirano e prudono. Il ricordo di quello che gli ha fatto, il dolore che gli ha provocato, di quel coltello tra le sue dita. Il coltello tra le dita suo figlio, il bimbo con i capelli sempre arruffati, l'adolescente silenzioso che lo seguiva come un cagnolino. Ma Nathaniel Taylor è felice, mentre guarda suo figlio ferito, ma ancora vivo.

Non avrebbe mai perdonato Skye per averlo ucciso.

Non dopo aver perso Ayani, la sua bellissima Ayani. L'unica cosa veramente giusta che ha fatto in vita sua.

Dio, come era bella. E lo era tornare a casa, dopo un lungo viaggio, trovare Ayani e Lucas abbracciati, addormentati sul divano mentre lo aspettavano. Si sentiva così bene, mentre li copriva con una coperta. Si sentiva a posto, con il cuore che quasi traboccava, da quanto sentiva di amarli.

Era a casa. L'unico posto in cui nessuno stava cercando di ucciderlo, in cui non c'erano nemici a cui sparare, decisioni da prendere, soldati da addestrare. Era a casa.

E poi Ayani era morta. In quel modo così brutale, senza misericordia, senza pace. Per colpa sua, che non aveva saputo proteggerla. Non aveva saputo proteggere il proprio stesso figlio.

E dopo tutti quegli anni, passati a rimediare ai suoi errori, ecco di nuovo il suo fallimento. L'ennesimo. Non aveva saputo proteggere la colonia di Terra Nova, quando Lucas aveva cercato di distruggerli tutti quanti.

Suo figlio era impazzito, quel giorno, sopra il cadavere di sua madre. Nathaniel non era mai più riuscito a raggiungerlo, a capirlo, quel ragazzo strano e geniale, che lo guardava con gli occhi di sua madre morta.

Se mai Ayani l'avesse mai guardato con tanto odio, ovviamente.

Il comandante sente che deve essere lui a fare il primo passo, a cercare una riconciliazione. Lucas ora è suo prigioniero.

Dovrà dimostrarsi inflessibile con lui, come se fosse un nemico qualsiasi.

I terranoviani devono avere la loro giustizia.

_(Questa notte ha sognato che i coloni rapivano Lucas e lo facevano a brandelli. Per aver vendetta. Si è svegliato in un bagno di sudore, con ancora nelle orecchie le urla di una folla senza controllo. Non deve accadere. Istituirà dei tribunali. Ci saranno i processi, secondo la legge marziale in vigore. Non ci sarà pietà per suo figlio, verrà trattato come tutti gli altri Sixers. Ma è sua responsabilità evitare linciaggi ._

_La gente è arrabbiata, ci sono stati troppi morti. Basterà la minima scintilla, il minimo sospetto che lui faccia dei favoritismi, per far scoppiare il caos. Deve tenere il controllo della situazione. Ma suo figlio deve rimanere vivo)_

Forse, dato che Lucas dovrà passare molto tempo in cella, ci sarà la possibilità di parlargli. Di spiegarsi. Forse potrà scusarsi per i suoi errori, per averlo bandito nella giungla cinque anni prima. Forse c'è ancora speranza.

Apre la porta della stanza in cui Lucas sta dormendo.

Sembra in buone condizioni, ma ha ancora la febbre molto alta. Avrà la gola secca.

Gli riempirà un bicchiere d'acqua, lo aiuterà a bere. Si, proprio come quando era piccolo e si era preso quel terribile virus. Ayani lo aveva vegliato giorno e notte. Era cosi piccolo e indifeso, mentre dormiva arrotolato tra le coperte, con sua madre che gli accarezzava la fronte.

Lucas apre gli occhi.

Nathaniel gli sorride, è la prima volta che Lucas è cosciente e può parlargli, da quando l'hanno ritrovato sanguinante in mezzo alla giungla.

Le parole di suo figlio dopo quell'ultima, letale, scazzottata, gli risuonano nelle orecchie. "Non è stata colpa mia. Aiutami".

Lui l'ha abbracciato, gli ha detto che era sempre il suo ragazzo.

Lucas piangeva. Poi ha sentito le viscere farsi ghiaccio, mentre qualcosa di appuntito ci affondava. Dio, quanto deve odiarlo, per aver cercato di accoltellarlo a tradimento?

Ma ora non ha importanza, è tempo per loro due di ricominciare.

Apre una bottiglia e comincia versare dell'acqua in un bicchiere.

Lucas non ha pronunciato una parola.

Né un suono. Si limita a fissarlo.

"Sai, hai la febbre alta, ma sei fuori pericolo. Qui abbiamo buoni medici, ti hanno salvato,"comincia a parlare Nathaniel.

"Bevi, ne hai bisogno. So che non puoi prenderti l'acqua da solo. Mi dispiace per le manette, ma sei già scappato una volta, non possiamo correre rischi." continua il Comandante.

Avvicina il bicchiere alle labbra del figlio, che comincia a bere.

Nathaniel tira un sospiro di sollievo, la tensione nella stanza sembra allentarsi un po'.

Lucas prende altri lunghi sorsi, fa un sospiro e si accascia sul cuscino.

"Sono felice che tu stia meglio, Lucas. Io...io ho deciso di perdonarti, per quello che mi hai fatto".

Lucas gli fa un mezzo sorriso, e storce la bocca.

"Acqua,"gli chiede.

Nathaniel riempe di nuovo il bicchiere e glielo porge.

Lucas beve avidamente. Goccioline di sudore, dovute alla febbre, gli scivolano dalle tempie.

Poi si spinge in avanti e sputa tutta l'acqua addosso al padre.

"Vecchio, io non voglio il tuo perdono. Rivoglio mia madre e i cinque anni che ho passato a mendicare nella giungla, a cercare di restare vivo. Ma sono un uomo che si accontenta delle piccole cose, per ora mi basterà

che tu tolga la tua repellente faccia da questa stanza!"gli dice Lucas, la voce roca per l'odio e il disprezzo che prova.

Nathaniel sopprime l'istinto di prenderlo a sberle. Si pulisce l'acqua dalla faccia, e se ne va.

Appena fuori dall'ospedale c'è agitazione, un soldato sta venendo verso di lui correndo.

"Signore, abbiamo trovato Wash! È viva!".

**(Skye PoV)**

Skye ha visto il comandante uscire come una furia dalla stanza di Lucas. Ha visto l'assembramento di soldati che circondavano Carter, i fucili spianati.

Ha visto la donna con la testa fasciata che Carter stava sorreggendo.

Dio, rivedere Alicia. Rivederla viva.

Skye non ci può credere. Ecco perché non hanno ritrovato il suo cadavere quando hanno rioccupato la colonia.

Lucas è stato ritrovato, lei non è un'assassina. Il luogotenente Washington è viva e vegeta. Alla fine tutto è andato per il meglio.

Skye appoggia la fronte contro il muro e tira un profondo respiro. Sua madre stamattina canticchiava, mentre tagliava la frutta per la colazione. Sembra che tutto stia tornando alla normalità.

L'occupazione militare del Gruppo Phoenix ha lasciato profonde ferite nella colonia. Morti, feriti, detriti e case distrutte.

I Sixers, quelli che si arrendono, li trovano alla mattina con le mani alzate davanti ai cancelli di Terra Nova. Hanno perso. Sono stanchi e abbandonati dai loro rinforzi mercenari, non hanno altra scelta. Una cella è una cella, ma almeno ci sarà del cibo. E nessuna giungla infestata di dinosauri.

Cosa ne sarà di Lucas? Ha ancora la febbre, ma sta rimettendosi. Suo padre lo farà giustiziare? Skye non crede che il Comandante ne sarebbe capace.

Ma i coloni sono arrabbiati. E molto. Stamattina qualcuno ha lanciato pietre contro l'ospedale, colpevole di sprecare risorse per curare anche i Sixers feriti.

Skye non sente di dargli torto. Non ci sono quasi più garze e senza i rifornimenti che arrivavano dal 2149 le medicine scarseggiano.

D'impulso, Skye entra nella stanza di Lucas. Deve cambiargli la fasciatura. Di solito aspetta che dorma o sia sedato, ma oggi deve prendere le bende e sterilizzarle. Serviranno ad altri pazienti. La situazione sta diventando così critica che devono essere frugali.

Lui si volta, il viso un po' arrossato dalla febbre. O perché ha appena rivisto suo padre. Skye vede la rabbia, il disgusto che ancora ribollono dentro i suoi occhi.

"Bucket! La mia assassina. Per me è una fortuna che tu abbia una mira da schifo!".

"Fidati, posso fare di meglio," gli risponde lei.

"Sai Bucket, sei bella anche con una pistola in mano. Anzi, ti rende più interessante".

Incurante di questo scambio di convenevoli, Skye comincia a rimuovere le bende. Sinceramente, pensava che sarebbe andata peggio. Pensava che Lucas le avrebbe urlato contro.

Invece, si limita a guardarla con un sorrisetto storto. Forse è troppo debole anche per litigare. O ha esaurito le energie nello scontro con il Comandante, qualunque cosa sia successa tra di loro.

Nessun segno d'infezione. Sta guarendo bene.

"Sai cosa mi mancava di più, mentre ero in esilio in quella maledetta giungla?"le chiede il ragazzo.

"No, ma sicuramente me lo dirai".

"Qualcuno al mio fianco quando mi svegliavo. A volte ho incubi tremendi, mi sarebbe servito che ci fosse qualcuno. _Sono così stanco di stare qui, Skye_. Non vorresti ritornare a casa?"

"Il portale non esiste più, il 2149 è irraggiungibile. Sei bloccato qui con noi".

"Già, una delle brillanti trovate di mio padre_. Dio, a volte mi sembra che questo dolore sia troppo reale,"_le dice mentre si passa le mani tra icapelli, sfinito.

_"__Ce n'è così tanto che nemmeno il tempo potrà cancellarlo"._

"Di che diavolo stai parlando? Stai guarendo perfettamente," gli risponde Skye, confusa.

"Sto parlando di anima, Bucket, di vendetta. Non avrò pace, finché mia madre non sarà stata vendicata. Allora avrò finalmente tregua. Avrò vinto. Te l'ha mai raccontato, il nostro caro paparino, di quando è rimasto inerme, a guardare sua moglie mentre veniva fatta a pezzi? Ecco, io credo nel contrappasso."

"Sei un pazzo Lucas. Un pazzo ossessionato."

"Davvero, cara "sorellina"? Mio padre si è preso cura di te per qualche anno e ed ecco che sei diventata una dei suoi più accaniti fan. Ma fidati, io lo conosco da più tempo, non ti perdonerà mai per essere stata la spia che ha tradito la colonia. Non ha perdonato me, il suo vero figlio. Sa perdonare solo i suoi, di errori. Ora, sei hai finito, vattene".

"Molto volentieri" ribatte lei.

Ma sa che ha ragione.

Il comandante continua a non guardarla negli occhi. E' cortese, ma l'antica confidenza tra loro è svanita.

"E dimmi, qualcuno in questa colonia ti rivolge ancora la parola?" le urla dietro Lucas, mentre lei esce sbattendo la porta.

Maledetto.

Come fa a saperlo?

Come fa a sapere dei bisbigli, ovunque lei vada? Di quel colono di mezza età che si è rifiutato di farsi disinfettare da lei, quando era di turno all'ospedale. Della bancarella al mercato, quello grande nella piazza di Terra Nova, che stranamente per lei o per sua madre non ha più frutta.

Ingrati. Maledetti ingrati. Lei ha fatto di tutto per salvarli, per tenerli al sicuro e al contempo salvare sua madre.

Ha solo diciassette anni e nessuno con cui parlare. I suoi amici le hanno voltato le spalle. Perché è stata la spia che ha tradito la colonia per anni. Per i pettegolezzi che sono girati durante l'Occupazione.

La rissa che si è scatenata da Boylan, è sicuramente colpa di quella ragazzina spudorata, sussurrano tra loro i soldati.

E che cosa ha promesso, a Lucas Taylor, il figlio pazzo del comandante per far liberare Josh Shannon? L'ha scopato, affermano con sicurezza donne a cui Skye ha curato i figli per anni.

Mille pettegolezzi che s'inseguono. A volte sente sussurrare "troia Sixers" dietro le sue spalle. Si volta e nessuno la sta guardando.

E Skye non lo sa, se è stato per quello. Ma più tardi, quando è notte e tutto l'ospedale è silenzioso, lei ritorna.

Forse è per la morbidezza della pelle di Lucas.

Per le sue dita, che corrono sulla sua schiena. Il suo tocco, la sua lingua che s'intreccia con la sua. Quando entra in lei e le fa male, lei gli graffia le spalle. Se deve avere la nomea della troia, beh, almeno si prenderà un po' di divertimento.

La mattina dopo si dice che è l'ultima volta. Che non succederà mai più.

Basta con quel sesso feroce, fatto più per solitudine che per amore.

Ma la notte dopo, è di nuovo lì. 

**(Lucas POV)**

Lucas invece lo sa esattamente, il perché.

Perché la aspetta tutte le notti, nonostante gli insulti che si rivolgono durante il giorno.

Per le sue carezze. Lei lo accarezza.

E a Lucas manca qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui, qualcuno che lo ami, almeno un po'.

Sa che si deve accontentare di questo surrogato, sa che quando lo butteranno in una cella lei non si farà più vedere.

E si aggrappa a lei, ai suoi fianchi, a volta con troppa forza, ogni notte può essere l'ultima. Quando il primo sole arriva nella stanza, lui vede che l'ha stretta troppo forte e le bacia quei primi lividi che stanno apparendo sulla pelle sottile.

"_Perché ancora la tua presenza indugia qui, non vuole lasciarmi solo?Sembra che queste ferite non possano guarire, che questo dolore sia troppo reale,"_ le sussurra all'orecchio, per svegliarla.

"Umpf. Che cosa c'è? Che hai detto ?" bofonchia lei, la voce ancora impastata di sonno.

"Niente, una vecchissima canzone. Sta arrivando l'alba, devi andare via prima che cambi il turno delle infermiere".

Lei si alza, raccoglie i suoi vestiti e se ne va.

Non gli dà neanche un bacio.

Lucas ricorda la prima volta che si sono visti. L'ha ricattata, usando la vita della madre come pegno.

In realtà, non avrebbe fatto mai del male a sua madre, Deborah era una delle poche persone con cui poteva parlare, in mezzo a tutti quei Sixers, gente dall'igiene personale troppo discutibile. Feccia raccattata tra i disperati del 2149. Il suo era solo un bluff.

Ma sa che Skye non l'ha perdonato. Sa che non lo perdonerà mai. Sa che quello che c'è tra di loro non assomiglia all'amore. Ha più a che fare con la solitudine. Il conforto, il dimenticarsi per un attimo che lì fuori c'è un'intera colonia che li vuole morti. Che li disprezza entrambi, anche se per ragioni diverse...

La spia e il pazzo.

Skye poteva liberarlo, farlo scappare. Non ci ha neanche provato, e lui non l'ha chiesto.

Ma ora vorrebbe averlo fatto, perché sente i passi dei soldati di suo padre lungo il corridoio. Stanno arrivando.

Può voler dire che hanno deciso che è abbastanza in forze per essere buttato in una cella.

Non la vedrà più. Questa è stata la loro ultima notte.

E Lucas Taylor, che per un attimo ha avuto nelle sue mani il potere, la colonia di Terra Nova e il destino di due mondi, non può fare altro che chiudere gli occhi, mentre la porta si spalanca di colpo.

Fa in tempo a pensare che le lenzuola hanno ancora il suo profumo, prima di venire sollevato di peso. Quattro soldati, molto giovani e molto ostili.

Benvenuto nella tua nuova vita, prigioniero della Cella 15.

_"__Il tuo viso ossessiona i miei, una volta,_

_piacevoli sogni._

_La tua voce allontana tutto il mio buon senso,_

_Ho cercato così fortemente di dire a me stesso che eri andata._

_E comunque sei ancora con me,_

_Son stato solo tutto il tempo."_

**(Evanescence)**


	3. Sick

**Autore: OniceViola  
Titolo: Sick  
Prompt: #8Amore impossibile **  
**Fandom: Terra Nova  
Rating: solo per un pubblico adulto  
Avvertimenti: in questa storia Lucas cita una frase di una tragedia di Sofocle, Edipo Re, che riporto dalla traduzione di Ettore Romagnoli. Per capire meglio i rapporti tra Taylor, padre e figlio, ecco dei fanvideo:**  
** /85967330**  
** watch?v=I8S9P2GZdOk&amp;list=PL78C476F971F78E89**  
** watch?v=SJhbozAGWQ0**  
**Note dell'autore: partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di altresì al Flash Contest Who's gonna watch you die indetto da Stareem sul forum di Efp. Ho deciso di farlo partecipare a questo contest perché la frase che lo ispira mi ha fatto riflettere sul ruolo di Skye in questa storia. Lucas dice chiaramente che è felice che Skye non ci sia, a vederlo subire il suo personale supplizio. Ma è proprio così? E Skye, che cosa prova veramente per Lucas? Qual è il reale motivo per cui non è presente? Quando ho scritto questo capitolo, avevo una mia teoria. Ora, giunta ormai all'ultimo capitolo, ne ho una differente. **

**"Love is watching someone die So who's gonna watch you die? [What Sarah Said – Death Cab for Cutie] (Traduzione: Amore è guardare qualcuno morire Quindi chi guarderà te morire?**

**Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas)  
**

**Sick  
(Lucas, 2160)**

Sta andando al lavoro, molto presto. Come ogni mattina. Se esce da casa poco dopo l'alba, ci sono poche persone in giro. Niente sguardi, niente domande. Gli va bene così.

Attraversa la piazza del mercato e gli si stringe un nodo alla gola.

Stanno legando un ragazzino terrorizzato al palo, sopra la struttura di legno.È un militare, una delle nuove reclute di suo padre. Sono sempre più giovani. Chissà quale inconcepibile delitto avrà commesso? Una rissa da Boylan? Uno sguardo di troppo a un suo superiore?

Al di sotto, a sorvegliare l'operazione, c'è Jim Shannon, la faccia di un uomo che non ne può più, che sta arrivando al limite. Con le braccia incrociate sul petto, sembra voler essere a mille miglia da lì. In fondo, è stato in galera: sa benissimo cosa vuol dire sentirsi impotenti, schiacciati dai regolamenti e da un pugno di ferro.

I due si guardano. Lucas vorrebbe dirgli qualcosa, ma il groppo in gola non gli permette di proferire parola. Si ricorda benissimo quando c'era lui lì sopra, di come le dita di Shannon sembrassero incerte, mentre lo stava legando.

Non abbastanza stretto, come testimoniarono in seguito i suoi polsi slogati.

Shannon lo guarda, si passa una mano sugli occhi, come se non avesse dormito bene. Come se non dormisse bene da anni.

"Insubordinazione,"sputa fuori, come se Lucas l'avesse chiesto.

"Naturalmente. E il buon vecchio Comandante? Ha smesso di occuparsi di persona delle sentenze?"risponde Lucas

"Oggi se ne occupa Wash,"ribatte lo sceriffo, fingendo di non sentire il disprezzo nella voce di Lucas "Ha la mano molto più leggera, è meglio per questo ragazzino".

"Indubbiamente. Quando finirà, Shannon?" ribatte Lucas

"Cosa?"

" Tutto questo. Il tribunale militare, il coprifuoco perenne, le perquisizioni nelle case dei coloni per trovare prove di complotti. Tutte balle. Avete vinto, non c'è più nessuna minaccia. Nessuno strapperà la sua preziosa Terra Nova dalle dita avide di mio padre."

"Un bel discorso, per uno che ha tanto sangue sulle sue mani. Te la ricordi Kara? "gli risponde Shannon.

"Quante volte dovrò dirlo? Non sapevo nulla della bomba che ha ucciso lei e gli altri, l'ha stabilito anche il vostro prezioso tribunale! E'stata un'idea di Weaver!"

Ma se la ricorda benissimo Kara, un mucchietto spezzato di capelli biondi e sangue, afflosciata vicino a un albero. Si ricorda del pezzo di braccio che ha calpestato, quando è uscito dal portale e si è trovato di fronte il fumo, i cadaveri e le macerie. A volte lo sogna ancora. E il cadavere che sta calpestando è quello di sua madre.

"Sicuramente tuo padre sarebbe più clemente con il suo prossimo," gli grida, sprezzante, Shannon " se non fosse stato accoltellato dal suo stesso figlio. E' comprensibile che non si fidi più di nessuno..."

"Sono passati anni. Ci sono dei Sixers ancora a marcire in cella. Abbiamo pagato abbastanza. Io ho pagato. Ogni mio peccato, ogni mia colpa, con gli interessi. E soprattutto gli abitanti di questa colonia hanno già sopportato a sufficienza" gli risponde Lucas.

"Non che te ne sia mai fregato qualcosa, di questa colonia!"

Jim Shannon si volta e se ne va, mentre il ragazzino legato comincia a gridare. Lucas fa una smorfia, i ricordi gli piombano addosso. Improvvisamente ha di nuovo 26 anni ed è lui quello appeso lì sopra.

_(2150)_

_Ovviamente, è suo padre a eseguire la sentenza._

_Lucas è stato condannato, tra le altre cose, per aver aggredito due ufficiali con l'intento di ucciderli. Wash e suo padre._

_E ha fallito entrambe le volte, una volta intenzionalmente, l'altra per colpa dell'amore della sua vita. Che grazie a Dio, è rinchiusa in casa._

_Grazie alla fortunata coincidenza per cui sua madre, Deborah, sta di nuovo male, o forse finge. L'importante è che Skye sia occupata e non lo veda così._

_Non hanno potuto provare nulla sulla bomba che ha ucciso i pellegrini e Kara._

_Sulle altre morti nella colonia, beh, è risaputo che il gruppo Phoenix non fa prigioneri, sono dei mercenari, non delle mammolette. È stato facile dare la colpa a loro, tanto nessuno poteva smentirlo. I soldati di suo padre li hanno giustiziati come cani, inseguendoli fino alle Badlands._

_Lucas sospetta che avrebbero giustiziato volentieri anche lui, ma il suo cervello può essere ancora utile._

_Shannon gli lega i polsi. Non granché bene, gli sembra che il nodo sia troppo lento. È bianco in viso, molto pallido. Tutta la faccenda delle condanne e dei tribunali non deve piacergli molto, al nostro caro Sceriffo._

_Strano, pensa Lucas, lui era intenzionato a uccidere quello stupido moccioso che Shannon si ritrova per figlio. Dovrebbe quindi volergli fare del male il più a lungo possibile. Al suo posto, Lucas vorrebbe il sangue di chi ha danneggiato la propria famiglia._

_Ma forse, il caro Sceriffo di Terra Nova non è poi così un duro come cerca di far credere. E comunque, sta per vederne molto, del sangue di Lucas._

_Ieri, Lucas le ha sentite le urla di Carter. Il suono arrivava fin nella sua cella. Sono durate molto a lungo._

_Si è fatto silenzio, deve essere arrivato suo padre._

_Lucas torce il collo all'indietro per riuscire a vederlo. Le braccia legate in alto gli rendono difficile ogni movimento. Il Grande Comandante si sta arrotolando le maniche, come se stesse per gettare un'esca in acqua. Come se fosse a una battuta di pesca con il suo figlio prediletto._

_Sta prendendo in mano quella che sembra essere una grossa canna, ma non servirà affatto per pescare. I soldati sono immobili come statue. Erano convinti che il Comandante Taylor non avrebbe avuto il coraggio, che all'ultimo si sarebbe fatto sostituire, che non avrebbe fustigato il suo unico figlio pubblicamente, nella piazza del mercato di Terra Nova._

_Illusi. Se io sono il Mostro, lui è il padre del Mostro. Mi ha creato lui._

_Lucas guarda suo padre, poi gli strizza l'occhio, facendogli un mezzo sorriso._

_"__Eccomi finalmente disvelato: un miserabile, figlio di miserabili. Voi che avete bevuto il sangue di mio padre, versato dalle mie mani, non ricordate i delitti che commisi..." gli dice, dolcemente, Lucas._

_Nathaniel Taylor guarda il figlio, sbatte le palpebre, confuso. Non capisce, ovviamente non capisce. È sempre stato ignorante. Non avrebbe mai perso del tempo con la tragedia greca, dato che c'era tutta quella tattica militare da imparare._

_Il primo colpo sorprende Lucas sulle spalle, fa appena in tempo a voltare la testa per non essere colpito in viso. Poi ce n'è un secondo, poi un altro ancora. Al quarto, sta già gridando._

_Continua a oscillare avanti indietro, i polsi gli si torcono e viene strattonato dalla forza delle frustate._

_E ogni volta che la canna impatta sulla sua schiena l'articolazione del polso si torce e gli provoca ulteriori fitte di dolore. Lucas si morde le labbra, troppo forte, per trattenere i gemiti, gli occhi spalancati e vacui. Non vede bene, le lacrime offuscano la visione, ma qualche volto, tra quelli riuniti a vedere lo spettacolo, lo riconosce._

_Boylan, con gli occhi sbarrati, che sembra voler scappare e rintanarsi nel suo bar._

_Josh Shannon, ancora più pallido di suo padre._

_Due coloni che si stanno evidentemente godendo lo spettacolo. Saranno parenti di quelli che sono morti. La vendetta._

_Lucas ne capisce perfettamente la dolcezza._

_Un altro colpo gli arriva sulle clavicole, sulla pelle già arrossata e violacea._

_È troppo forte, il suo sangue comincia a scorrere._

_Lucas ne vede qualche piccola gocciolina davanti ai suoi piedi, lo sente colare caldo sulle ferite, facendogli bruciare ancora di più la schiena._

_Deve rimanere in piedi. Sa che non deve cadere. Non deve svenire. Suo padre sarebbe capace di rianimarlo e poi continuare un altro giorno._

_Questa volta il colpo gli arriva sul fianco e lui barcolla e inciampa. Le braccia gli si torcono in maniera innaturale, una stilettata di dolore arriva al cervello._

_Un altro colpo, questa volta scagliato dalla parte opposta gli strappa l'ennesimo grido, i tendini del collo gli si piegano all'indietro, la testa rivolta al cielo, in un urlo che non riesce a soffocare._

_Con la coda dell'occhio vede un paio di donne che si allontanano velocemente dalla piazza, sembrano in lacrime. Per lui, per il nemico numero uno della Colonia? Sarebbe quasi commovente, se non gli stessero strappando la pelle dalla schiena._

_Suo padre non accenna a diminuire la forza delle frustate. Il vecchio è ancora in forma, dopo tutto._

_Lucas sa che non può sopportare ancora per molto. Le orecchie stanno cominciando a ronzargli, è pelle e ossa dopo essere rimasto in prigione per settimane. E non dimentichiamo il regalo di Bucket, i proiettili che gli hanno dovuto estrarre._

_Non è più forte come una volta, il suo corpo lo tradisce, il suo spirito è ormai fiaccato. Deve far smettere suo padre, anche a costo di implorare._

_Ma forse, implorare pietà, non sarà necessario._

_"__Aspetta. Ti prego," biascica rivolto al padre. Nathaniel Taylor si ferma, un braccio ancora alzato per colpire._

_"__Lucas, cosa..." chiede al figlio._

_"__Volevo dirti," lo interrompe Lucas, ogni parola strappata a fatica dalle labbra sanguinanti "che hanno fatto la stessa cosa alla mamma. Erano bravi, l'hanno tenuta in vita lungo, ma tu, tu non hai proprio niente da invidiargli. Sei un aguzzino eccellente!"_

_Il comandante Taylor spalanca gli occhi, la faccia terrea, come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno sullo stomaco._

_Ricomincia a colpire il figlio, ma senza convinzione. La canna ricade a casaccio sulle gambe, sul sedere del ragazzo, sulle reni, a volte lo manca proprio._

_Poi butta la canna a terra, fa un gesto a Shannon, si gira e se ne va, senza una parola. Lucas non si muove, la testa gli ciondola sul petto. Quando la rialza, il volto rigato di lacrime, vede il padre che scappa via, fendendo la folla._

_Il giovane Shannon sta vomitandosi la colazione sulle scarpe._

_Poi, per fortuna, Lucas sviene. _


	4. Agony

**Titolo: Agony****  
****Autore: OniceViola****  
****Prompt: #15 Batticuore  
Pairing: Lucas Taylor/Skye Tate****  
****Fandom: Terra Nova****  
****Rating: per tutti****  
****Avvertimenti: nessuno****  
****Note dell'autore: ****partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp...**

**Agony**

**(Lucas )**

Quando Lucas apre gli occhi, il dolore lancinante che arriva dalla sua schiena, dalla gambe, dalle reni, da ogni punto del suo corpo, gli mozza il fiato.

_Ah già, dimenticavo. La giustizia di mio Terra Nova si sarà goduta come non mai quella farsa di processo!_

Un gemito comincia a farsi strada tra le sue labbra, qualcosa alla sua destra comincia a pulsare. Parte un bip fastidioso, proprio dietro al suo orecchio destro.

"Dottoressa Shannon, è sveglio,"urla qualcuno di sconosciuto a Lucas, una voce femminile.

_Maledizione, ma quando diavolo è successo che questa maledetta colonia è stata invasa dagli Shannon? Quanti ce ne sono?! Sicuramente ci sarà anche uno Shannon-spazzino..._

"Lucas, stai calmo. Ti sto iniettando degli antidolorifici," cerca di rassicurarlo la dottoressa Shannon.

"Sei svenuto, mentre eseguivano la ...sentenza," bonfonchia la donna. La riprovazione nella sua voce è evidente.

_Anche il suo caro maritino, Jim Shannon, non ne sembrava felice. La sua faccia aveva quell'espressione nauseata, mentre mi legavano i polsi. Strano, dovrebbe odiarmi, dopotutto l'ho torturato per ore durante l'Occupazione. Mi aspettavo che fosse lui, il mio carnefice. In fondo non è lui il dannato Sceriffo, il burattino a molla nelle mani di mio padre? La cosa divertente è stato vedere il piccolo Josh Shannon sbiancare progressivamente, al secondo schizzo di sangue girarsi e vomitare. Era stata l'ultima cosa che avevo visto, prima di svenire._

_Ma alla fine, ne valeva la pena, perché l'avevo fatto per lei. Anni di equazioni, di calcoli, di piani, di un cuore sempre più gelato, di solitudine smaniosa, per arrivare a questo. Mi sono arreso a tutto, alla dittatura di mio padre e al suo folle sogno di avere una colonia su cui regnare. Mi sono arreso alla porta di metallo della piccola prigione in cui mi avrebbero confinato, almeno per un anno. Mi sono arreso, per un suo sorriso, per non sentirmi più così solo. Per il benessere che dava finalmente possedere qualcuno, essere amato e basta, solo per quello che sono. Non sono un soldato, non sarò mai un eroe, né un buon figlio. Neanche un uomo buono. Ma sono amato._

_Finalmente_.


	5. Secret

**Nickname: **OniceViola  
**Titolo:**Water  
**Fandom: Terra Nova  
Pairing: Lucas/Skye  
Prompt: #3 Eros  
Titolo canzone: My Immortal  
Rating: per adulti  
Genere Angst/Sci-fi  
Avvertimenti: Contiene scene di sesso, appena accennate. Partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp  
Note dell'autore :** Questo capitolo è il seguito di "Escape" ed è il prequel di "Sick".  
Vi consiglio di vedere questo fanvideo per capirne l'atmosfera: watch?v=I8S9P2GZdOk

**Water**

**(Interludio)**

"..._Sono così stanco di stare qui,_

_Soffocato da tutte le mie infantili paure,_

_Desidero che tu possa farlo,_

_Perché ancora la tua presenza indugia qui_

_E non vuole lasciarmi solo._

_Sembra che queste ferite non possano guarire,_

_Che questo dolore sia troppo reale,_

_Ce n'è così tanto che nemmeno il tempo potrà cancellarlo..."_

**(Evanescence)**

**(Lucas POV)**

Quando Lucas apre gli occhi, ha la bocca riarsa. Talmente secca che è sicuro di avere le labbra tagliate. Per un momento non riesce a capire dove diavolo si trova.

Luci al neon, soffitto chiaro, rumori. Si gira sulla spalla sinistra. Un dolore improvviso lo trafigge all'altezza della clavicola.

Gli hanno sparato.

Lei gli ha sparato.

Tutto gli ritorna chiaro in mente.

Il sudore che gli scivolava addosso, il coltello piantato nella pancia di suo padre, la sua vendetta lì, a un passo. E poi quella pistola che gli veniva puntata contro, i suoi occhi, gli occhi di lei che ha sempre trovato così duri e pieni di segreti. Così irresistibili.

Il dolore al petto, la corsa disperata nella giungla. Dinosauri non pervenuti, per fortuna.

Poi deve essere svenuto.

Per quanto tempo è rimasto incosciente? Da quanto tempo è qui?

E' sicuramente all'ospedale di Terra Nova, lo riconosce perché vi ha portato alcuni dei soldati Phoenix quando sono rimasti feriti durante la guerriglia di suo padre.

Già, suo padre. Perché cazzo non l'ha lasciato morire nella giungla? Perché l'hanno riportato lì? Cosa vogliono?

Ma certo, vorranno sapere dove sono finiti i Sixers e i piani di Mira.

Come se lui ne avesse idea.

Dio, si sente così stanco. Tutti quegli anni a tramare vendetta, a sopravvivere nella giungla con ogni mezzo, a mangiare vermi e a cercare di rimanere vivo.

Per cosa? Per essere sconfitto così, come un idiota.

Un idiota che si è fatto fregare da una ragazzina qualunque.

Chiude gli occhi. Si rende conto di avere le caviglie e un polso legati alle sbarre del letto. Saldamente.

Evidentemente mio padre impara dai suoi errori, fa in tempo a pensare Lucas.

Poi sprofonda in un sonno pesante, pieno di incubi limacciosi che lo inseguono. E lo raggiungono sempre.

**(Nathaniel PoV)**

Il Comandante di Terra Nova è dietro ai vetri, a guardare suo figlio che dorme. Ad ogni respiro, la cicatrice che ha sull'addome, che si sta lentamente rimarginando, gli fa male.

I punti chirurgici tirano e prudono. Il ricordo di quello che gli ha fatto, il dolore che gli ha provocato, di quel coltello tra le sue dita. Il coltello tra le dita suo figlio, il bimbo con i capelli sempre arruffati, l'adolescente silenzioso che lo seguiva come un cagnolino. Ma Nathaniel Taylor è felice, mentre guarda suo figlio ferito, ma ancora vivo.

Non avrebbe mai perdonato Skye per averlo ucciso.

Non dopo aver perso Ayani, la sua bellissima Ayani. L'unica cosa veramente giusta che ha fatto in vita sua.

Dio, come era bella. E lo era tornare a casa, dopo un lungo viaggio, trovare Ayani e Lucas abbracciati, addormentati sul divano mentre lo aspettavano. Si sentiva così bene, mentre li copriva con una coperta. Si sentiva a posto, con il cuore che quasi traboccava, da quanto sentiva di amarli.

Era a casa. L'unico posto in cui nessuno stava cercando di ucciderlo, in cui non c'erano nemici a cui sparare, decisioni da prendere, soldati da addestrare. Era a casa.

E poi Ayani era morta. In quel modo così brutale, senza misericordia, senza pace. Per colpa sua, che non aveva saputo proteggerla. Non aveva saputo proteggere il proprio stesso figlio.

E dopo tutti quegli anni, passati a rimediare ai suoi errori, ecco di nuovo il suo fallimento. L'ennesimo. Non aveva saputo proteggere la colonia di Terra Nova, quando Lucas aveva cercato di distruggerli tutti quanti.

Suo figlio era impazzito, quel giorno, sopra il cadavere di sua madre. Nathaniel non era mai più riuscito a raggiungerlo, a capirlo, quel ragazzo strano e geniale, che lo guardava con gli occhi di sua madre morta.

Se mai Ayani l'avesse mai guardato con tanto odio, ovviamente.

Il comandante sente che deve essere lui a fare il primo passo, a cercare una riconciliazione. Lucas ora è suo prigioniero.

Dovrà dimostrarsi inflessibile con lui, come se fosse un nemico qualsiasi.

I terranoviani devono avere la loro giustizia.

_(Questa notte ha sognato che i coloni rapivano Lucas e lo facevano a brandelli. Per aver vendetta. Si è svegliato in un bagno di sudore, con ancora nelle orecchie le urla di una folla senza controllo. Non deve accadere. Istituirà dei tribunali. Ci saranno i processi, secondo la legge marziale in vigore. Non ci sarà pietà per suo figlio, verrà trattato come tutti gli altri Sixers. Ma è sua responsabilità evitare linciaggi ._

_La gente è arrabbiata, ci sono stati troppi morti. Basterà la minima scintilla, il minimo sospetto che lui faccia dei favoritismi, per far scoppiare il caos. Deve tenere il controllo della situazione. Ma suo figlio deve rimanere vivo)_

Forse, dato che Lucas dovrà passare molto tempo in cella, ci sarà la possibilità di parlargli. Di spiegarsi. Forse potrà scusarsi per i suoi errori, per averlo bandito nella giungla cinque anni prima. Forse c'è ancora speranza.

Apre la porta della stanza in cui Lucas sta dormendo.

Sembra in buone condizioni, ma ha ancora la febbre molto alta. Avrà la gola secca.

Gli riempirà un bicchiere d'acqua, lo aiuterà a bere. Si, proprio come quando era piccolo e si era preso quel terribile virus. Ayani lo aveva vegliato giorno e notte. Era cosi piccolo e indifeso, mentre dormiva arrotolato tra le coperte, con sua madre che gli accarezzava la fronte.

Lucas apre gli occhi.

Nathaniel gli sorride, è la prima volta che Lucas è cosciente e può parlargli, da quando l'hanno ritrovato sanguinante in mezzo alla giungla.

Le parole di suo figlio dopo quell'ultima, letale, scazzottata, gli risuonano nelle orecchie. "Non è stata colpa mia. Aiutami".

Lui l'ha abbracciato, gli ha detto che era sempre il suo ragazzo.

Lucas piangeva. Poi ha sentito le viscere farsi ghiaccio, mentre qualcosa di appuntito ci affondava. Dio, quanto deve odiarlo, per aver cercato di accoltellarlo a tradimento?

Ma ora non ha importanza, è tempo per loro due di ricominciare.

Apre una bottiglia e comincia versare dell'acqua in un bicchiere.

Lucas non ha pronunciato una parola.

Né un suono. Si limita a fissarlo.

"Sai, hai la febbre alta, ma sei fuori pericolo. Qui abbiamo buoni medici, ti hanno salvato,"comincia a parlare Nathaniel.

"Bevi, ne hai bisogno. So che non puoi prenderti l'acqua da solo. Mi dispiace per le manette, ma sei già scappato una volta, non possiamo correre rischi." continua il Comandante.

Avvicina il bicchiere alle labbra del figlio, che comincia a bere.

Nathaniel tira un sospiro di sollievo, la tensione nella stanza sembra allentarsi un po'.

Lucas prende altri lunghi sorsi, fa un sospiro e si accascia sul cuscino.

"Sono felice che tu stia meglio, Lucas. Io...io ho deciso di perdonarti, per quello che mi hai fatto".

Lucas gli fa un mezzo sorriso, e storce la bocca.

"Acqua,"gli chiede.

Nathaniel riempe di nuovo il bicchiere e glielo porge.

Lucas beve avidamente. Goccioline di sudore, dovute alla febbre, gli scivolano dalle tempie.

Poi si spinge in avanti e sputa tutta l'acqua addosso al padre.

"Vecchio, io non voglio il tuo perdono. Rivoglio mia madre e i cinque anni che ho passato a mendicare nella giungla, a cercare di restare vivo. Ma sono un uomo che si accontenta delle piccole cose, per ora mi basterà

che tu tolga la tua repellente faccia da questa stanza!"gli dice Lucas, la voce roca per l'odio e il disprezzo che prova.

Nathaniel sopprime l'istinto di prenderlo a sberle. Si pulisce l'acqua dalla faccia, e se ne va.

Appena fuori dall'ospedale c'è agitazione, un soldato sta venendo verso di lui correndo.

"Signore, abbiamo trovato Wash! È viva!".

**(Skye PoV)**

Skye ha visto il comandante uscire come una furia dalla stanza di Lucas. Ha visto l'assembramento di soldati che circondavano Carter, i fucili spianati.

Ha visto la donna con la testa fasciata che Carter stava sorreggendo.

Dio, rivedere Alicia. Rivederla viva.

Skye non ci può credere. Ecco perché non hanno ritrovato il suo cadavere quando hanno rioccupato la colonia.

Lucas è stato ritrovato, lei non è un'assassina. Il luogotenente Washington è viva e vegeta. Alla fine tutto è andato per il meglio.

Skye appoggia la fronte contro il muro e tira un profondo respiro. Sua madre stamattina canticchiava, mentre tagliava la frutta per la colazione. Sembra che tutto stia tornando alla normalità.

L'occupazione militare del Gruppo Phoenix ha lasciato profonde ferite nella colonia. Morti, feriti, detriti e case distrutte.

I Sixers, quelli che si arrendono, li trovano alla mattina con le mani alzate davanti ai cancelli di Terra Nova. Hanno perso. Sono stanchi e abbandonati dai loro rinforzi mercenari, non hanno altra scelta. Una cella è una cella, ma almeno ci sarà del cibo. E nessuna giungla infestata di dinosauri.

Cosa ne sarà di Lucas? Ha ancora la febbre, ma sta rimettendosi. Suo padre lo farà giustiziare? Skye non crede che il Comandante ne sarebbe capace.

Ma i coloni sono arrabbiati. E molto. Stamattina qualcuno ha lanciato pietre contro l'ospedale, colpevole di sprecare risorse per curare anche i Sixers feriti.

Skye non sente di dargli torto. Non ci sono quasi più garze e senza i rifornimenti che arrivavano dal 2149 le medicine scarseggiano.

D'impulso, Skye entra nella stanza di Lucas. Deve cambiargli la fasciatura. Di solito aspetta che dorma o sia sedato, ma oggi deve prendere le bende e sterilizzarle. Serviranno ad altri pazienti. La situazione sta diventando così critica che devono essere frugali.

Lui si volta, il viso un po' arrossato dalla febbre. O perché ha appena rivisto suo padre. Skye vede la rabbia, il disgusto che ancora ribollono dentro i suoi occhi.

"Bucket! La mia assassina. Per me è una fortuna che tu abbia una mira da schifo!".

"Fidati, posso fare di meglio," gli risponde lei.

"Sai Bucket, sei bella anche con una pistola in mano. Anzi, ti rende più interessante".

Incurante di questo scambio di convenevoli, Skye comincia a rimuovere le bende. Sinceramente, pensava che sarebbe andata peggio. Pensava che Lucas le avrebbe urlato contro.

Invece, si limita a guardarla con un sorrisetto storto. Forse è troppo debole anche per litigare. O ha esaurito le energie nello scontro con il Comandante, qualunque cosa sia successa tra di loro.

Nessun segno d'infezione. Sta guarendo bene.

"Sai cosa mi mancava di più, mentre ero in esilio in quella maledetta giungla?"le chiede il ragazzo.

"No, ma sicuramente me lo dirai".

"Qualcuno al mio fianco quando mi svegliavo. A volte ho incubi tremendi, mi sarebbe servito che ci fosse qualcuno. _Sono così stanco di stare qui, Skye_. Non vorresti ritornare a casa?"

"Il portale non esiste più, il 2149 è irraggiungibile. Sei bloccato qui con noi".

"Già, una delle brillanti trovate di mio padre_. Dio, a volte mi sembra che questo dolore sia troppo reale,"_le dice mentre si passa le mani tra icapelli, sfinito.

_"__Ce n'è così tanto che nemmeno il tempo potrà cancellarlo"._

"Di che diavolo stai parlando? Stai guarendo perfettamente," gli risponde Skye, confusa.

"Sto parlando di anima, Bucket, di vendetta. Non avrò pace, finché mia madre non sarà stata vendicata. Allora avrò finalmente tregua. Avrò vinto. Te l'ha mai raccontato, il nostro caro paparino, di quando è rimasto inerme, a guardare sua moglie mentre veniva fatta a pezzi? Ecco, io credo nel contrappasso."

"Sei un pazzo Lucas. Un pazzo ossessionato."

"Davvero, cara "sorellina"? Mio padre si è preso cura di te per qualche anno e ed ecco che sei diventata una dei suoi più accaniti fan. Ma fidati, io lo conosco da più tempo, non ti perdonerà mai per essere stata la spia che ha tradito la colonia. Non ha perdonato me, il suo vero figlio. Sa perdonare solo i suoi, di errori. Ora, sei hai finito, vattene".

"Molto volentieri" ribatte lei.

Ma sa che ha ragione.

Il comandante continua a non guardarla negli occhi. E' cortese, ma l'antica confidenza tra loro è svanita.

"E dimmi, qualcuno in questa colonia ti rivolge ancora la parola?" le urla dietro Lucas, mentre lei esce sbattendo la porta.

Maledetto.

Come fa a saperlo?

Come fa a sapere dei bisbigli, ovunque lei vada? Di quel colono di mezza età che si è rifiutato di farsi disinfettare da lei, quando era di turno all'ospedale. Della bancarella al mercato, quello grande nella piazza di Terra Nova, che stranamente per lei o per sua madre non ha più frutta.

Ingrati. Maledetti ingrati. Lei ha fatto di tutto per salvarli, per tenerli al sicuro e al contempo salvare sua madre.

Ha solo diciassette anni e nessuno con cui parlare. I suoi amici le hanno voltato le spalle. Perché è stata la spia che ha tradito la colonia per anni. Per i pettegolezzi che sono girati durante l'Occupazione.

La rissa che si è scatenata da Boylan, è sicuramente colpa di quella ragazzina spudorata, sussurrano tra loro i soldati.

E che cosa ha promesso, a Lucas Taylor, il figlio pazzo del comandante per far liberare Josh Shannon? L'ha scopato, affermano con sicurezza donne a cui Skye ha curato i figli per anni.

Mille pettegolezzi che s'inseguono. A volte sente sussurrare "troia Sixers" dietro le sue spalle. Si volta e nessuno la sta guardando.

E Skye non lo sa, se è stato per quello. Ma più tardi, quando è notte e tutto l'ospedale è silenzioso, lei ritorna.

Forse è per la morbidezza della pelle di Lucas.

Per le sue dita, che corrono sulla sua schiena. Il suo tocco, la sua lingua che s'intreccia con la sua. Quando entra in lei e le fa male, lei gli graffia le spalle. Se deve avere la nomea della troia, beh, almeno si prenderà un po' di divertimento.

La mattina dopo si dice che è l'ultima volta. Che non succederà mai più.

Basta con quel sesso feroce, fatto più per solitudine che per amore.

Ma la notte dopo, è di nuovo lì. 

**(Lucas POV)**

Lucas invece lo sa esattamente, il perché.

Perché la aspetta tutte le notti, nonostante gli insulti che si rivolgono durante il giorno.

Per le sue carezze. Lei lo accarezza.

E a Lucas manca qualcuno che si prenda cura di lui, qualcuno che lo ami, almeno un po'.

Sa che si deve accontentare di questo surrogato, sa che quando lo butteranno in una cella lei non si farà più vedere.

E si aggrappa a lei, ai suoi fianchi, a volta con troppa forza, ogni notte può essere l'ultima. Quando il primo sole arriva nella stanza, lui vede che l'ha stretta troppo forte e le bacia quei primi lividi che stanno apparendo sulla pelle sottile.

"_Perché ancora la tua presenza indugia qui, non vuole lasciarmi solo?Sembra che queste ferite non possano guarire, che questo dolore sia troppo reale,"_ le sussurra all'orecchio, per svegliarla.

"Umpf. Che cosa c'è? Che hai detto ?" bofonchia lei, la voce ancora impastata di sonno.

"Niente, una vecchissima canzone. Sta arrivando l'alba, devi andare via prima che cambi il turno delle infermiere".

Lei si alza, raccoglie i suoi vestiti e se ne va.

Non gli dà neanche un bacio.

Lucas ricorda la prima volta che si sono visti. L'ha ricattata, usando la vita della madre come pegno.

In realtà, non avrebbe fatto mai del male a sua madre, Deborah era una delle poche persone con cui poteva parlare, in mezzo a tutti quei Sixers, gente dall'igiene personale troppo discutibile. Feccia raccattata tra i disperati del 2149. Il suo era solo un bluff.

Ma sa che Skye non l'ha perdonato. Sa che non lo perdonerà mai. Sa che quello che c'è tra di loro non assomiglia all'amore. Ha più a che fare con la solitudine. Il conforto, il dimenticarsi per un attimo che lì fuori c'è un'intera colonia che li vuole morti. Che li disprezza entrambi, anche se per ragioni diverse...

La spia e il pazzo.

Skye poteva liberarlo, farlo scappare. Non ci ha neanche provato, e lui non l'ha chiesto.

Ma ora vorrebbe averlo fatto, perché sente i passi dei soldati di suo padre lungo il corridoio. Stanno arrivando.

Può voler dire che hanno deciso che è abbastanza in forze per essere buttato in una cella.

Non la vedrà più. Questa è stata la loro ultima notte.

E Lucas Taylor, che per un attimo ha avuto nelle sue mani il potere, la colonia di Terra Nova e il destino di due mondi, non può fare altro che chiudere gli occhi, mentre la porta si spalanca di colpo.

Fa in tempo a pensare che le lenzuola hanno ancora il suo profumo, prima di venire sollevato di peso. Quattro soldati, molto giovani e molto ostili.

Benvenuto nella tua nuova vita, prigioniero della Cella 15.

_"__Il tuo viso ossessiona i miei, una volta,_

_piacevoli sogni._

_La tua voce allontana tutto il mio buon senso,_

_Ho cercato così fortemente di dire a me stesso che eri andata._

_E comunque sei ancora con me,_

_Son stato solo tutto il tempo."_

**(Evanescence)**


	6. Gravity

**Autore: OniceViola  
Titolo: Gravity  
Pairing: Lucas Taylor/Skye Tate  
Prompt: #Matrimonio  
Fandom: Terra Nova  
Rating: accessibile a tutti  
Avvertimenti: nessuno  
Note dell'autore: partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp. Questo capitolo è ambientato molti anni dopo rispetto ai precedenti. Diciamo che è un piccolo sguardo nel futuro dei miei personaggi.**  
**  
Gravity  
(molti anni dopo)**

Lui le passa una mano tra i capelli, e li districa. Da molto tempo lei non li porta più lunghi, ma li tiene corti, con quella pettinatura tipica che significa "lavoro tutto il giorno in ospedale, ho due figli e un marito perso nel suo lavoro".

"Mi ami ancora?!- lei gli chiede

"Mi stai prendendo in giro? Il nostro amore ha resistito ai maledetti dinosauri, a due marmocchi urlanti, ai fucili spianati dei soldati di mio padre!" -le risponde ridendo il marito-"Ha anche resistito al tempo, alla giungla infestata di orrende creature e anche allo stramaledetto Josh Shannon. A proposito, non pensi che abbia messo su una bella pancetta?"

"Smettila!"-lo rimprovera lei-" Se è per questo ha resistito anche alla tua assistente di laboratorio, quella gatta morta con gli occhialini e lo sguardo adorante che è arrivata al sedicesimo pellegrinaggio..."

"Quale?"-risponde lui, con lo sguardo confuso-" cambio assistente ogni due mesi. Sembra che io sia troppo esigente..."

"No, sei uno stronzo!-ribatte Skye, sorridendo-"quella ragazzina ti adorava e se ne è andata piangendo."

"Una pusillanime. Mi sembra che questi nuovi coloni siano sempre più giovani e inutili. Almeno, a furia di ripopolare questo pianeta, ci stiamo liberando dei dinosauri."

"Non sono sicura che sia una buona cosa.-gli risponde, accarezzandogli le cicatrici dietro la nuca-" Stiamo disboscando intere aree di foresta. E la fauna ne sta risentendo. mi sembra che stiamo ripetendo gli errori della vecchia Terra."

"E'il progresso, tesoro"-dice lui, abbracciandola -."Non puoi trasferire l'intera umanità su un altro pianeta e non fare qualche danno. Questo pianeta non era destinato a rimanere una landa incontaminata. E a proposito di pianeti, certo che ti amo ancora. Sei la mia gravità, sei quello che mi tiene a terra."

E poi la bacia. E ancora, dopo tutto quel tempo, non c'è altro.


	7. Mistake

**Mistake**

**(alcuni mesi dopo l'Occupazione)**

Lucas sa di aver sbagliato molte volte in vita sua.

Ma in quel momento, mentre punta un coltello alla gola di suo padre, è sicuro di aver fatto, finalmente, la mossa giusta

"Questa volta, non sbaglierò, vecchio !- gli ringhia- "Avresti dovuto proprio uccidermi. Non che tu non ci abbia provato. Ma sei un codardo, non lo faresti mai un lavoretto pulito, vero? Prima la giungla, poi la tua fottuta pubblica esecuzione. Tutto quello che poteva finirmi, senza che tu ne avessi una responsabilità diretta, lo hai provato. Che razza di uomo cerca di uccidere suo figlio?" gli dice , beffardamente, perché mentre ringhia tutto questo, a voce abbastanza alta perché i presenti lo sentano, tiene il grande Comandante per i capelli e una lama appoggiata alla sua gola. Dentro il bar, nessuno si muove. Nessuno fa una mossa. Lucas è entrato talmente silenzioso che nessuno si è accorto della sua presenza, prima che stringesse i capelli di suo padre in una mano, gli rovesciasse la testa e gli puntasse il coltello alla gola. Il Comandante è stato preso di sorpresa. Più di uno dei coloni si sta chiedendo in cuor suo se non sia ormai troppo vecchio per guidare Terra Nova. Quelli più sentimentali si stanno chiedendo se quei due riusciranno finalmente ad ammazzarsi a vicenda e come può essere ridotto così male un rapporto padre e figlio. I coloni più intelligenti si chiedono invece quanto dovranno pagare loro, in prima persona, per il gesto di quel pazzo, e quanto s'inaspriranno le regole che vigono all'interno della Colonia. E anche quando finirà che i problemi della famiglia Taylor siano un fardello per tutti.

Nathaniel Taylor lo sa che il suo più grande errore è stato bandire suo figlio. Ha cacciato senza rimorsi, nella giungla, un ragazzino terrorizzato. Lo ha bandito, senza armi e senza cibo. Pensava che sarebbe tornato strisciando, il giorno dopo. Non è stato così.

Un errore che ha portato a una catena di sbagli sempre più grandi.

Ma ora il coltello (perché è sempre un coltello, l'arma delle serpi, dei codardi, l'arma preferita di suo figlio? è puntato sulla sua gola, e basterebbe un secondo per squarciargli la carotide. Non riesce pensare a niente, se non che l'ultima cosa che vedrà in vita sua è il pavimento lurido di Boylan.

Skye sa che è stato sbagliato sparare a Lucas, la prima volta che ha cercato di accoltellare suo padre. Sa di non aver avuto scelta, ma ammazzare qualcuno non è da lei. Il ricordo del corpo di Lucas che cade la nausea ancora. Ha avuto incubi per notti intere. Quando l'hanno ritrovato vivo, è stato come se un macigno le fosse stato tolto dalle spalle. Lei pensa che il sollievo di non essere un' assassina, la pietà che prova per lui, la vergogna di essere stata la causa delle brutte cicatrici sul suo petto, abbia influenzato molto quel che è successo tra di loro .

Ma ora non ha tempo con i ricordi, o per le elucubrazioni.

Ancora una volta è l'ago della bilancia nel mezzo di una lotta tra i due Taylor, ed è disarmata. Ma non ha bisogno di una pistola, non stavolta. Questa volta, le basteranno solo cinque parole.

""Lascialo. Per me. Per noi"-gli grida, tutto d'un fiato, e si mette la mano su una pancia ancora perfettamente piatta. Non c'è bisogno di dire o di fare altro. Lucas capisce in una frazione di secondo.

In fondo, dovrebbe essere un genio.

I suoi occhi si spalancano, diventano enormi, e Skye può vedere le rotelline del suo cervello che girano, immaginando mosse, contromosse, soluzioni, scenari.

Poi, lascia andare suo padre, si china e mette a terra il coltello. Alza le mani, molto lentamente.

Il pugno di Nathaniel lo prende allo zigomo, il rumore che fa contro il suo viso vuol dire che probabilmente glielo ha rotto. Non sente dolore, solo un caldo incredibile alla faccia. Cade per terra e nel mentre i soldati irrompono nel bar, probabilmente chiamati da Boylan

Ma forse no, lui è ancora dietro il bancone. Mentre i soldati fanno inginocchiare Lucas e lo ammanettano, sembra quasi che lo stia guardando con pietà.

Lui si lascia manovrare come un fantoccio, mentre i soldati lo rialzano di peso, e intanto cerca gli occhi di Skye.

È pallidissima, e Lucas si rende conto che non sa neppure quanti anni ha, né quando sia il suo compleanno. Dio, forse non ha ancora neanche diciotto anni. Troppo giovane per avere un bambino. E' stato stupido. Non ci ha neanche pensato. Non sanno nulla, l'uno dell'altro. Non hanno minimamente pensato a prender delle precauzioni. Brutta faccenda, per una mente che è sempre una spanna sopra il resto del mondo.

"Sai qual è stato il mio più grande errore?- le dice- mentre lo trascinano via- sbatterti la testa contro quel Rover . E poi lasciarti lì. Poteva succederti qualunque cosa. Pensavo che il Rover ti avrebbe protetto il tempo necessario per mandare qualcuno a prenderti, ma è stato un grave errore. Ero troppo arrabbiato. Poteva arrivare qualche bestiaccia..."

Lo spingono fuori dalla porta, ma lei riesce ancora a sentire "Non ti abbandonerò di nuovo, qualunque cosa tu voglia fare".

La gente ai tavolini riprende a bere, ci sono risate, sospiri di sollievo, anche questa volta è tornato tutto a posto.

Nathaniel Taylor è ancora in mezzo alla stanza, che si massaggia le nocche, doloranti dopo il pugno. Si è fatto sorprendere come un cretino, in mezzo all'unico luogo di ritrovo di Terra Nova. Le chiacchiere e i pettegolezzi stanno già girando. Deve riprendere il controllo. Qualcuno pagherà per questo. In primis il soldato che avrebbe dovuto essere fuori dalla cella, a far la guardia a Lucas . E dove diavolo ha preso quel coltello?

A Lucas resta più di un anno di prigione da scontare. Ma evidentemente la solitudine di una cella non l'ha domato affatto, forse è meglio aggiungerne un altro, di anno. Lo sapeva che quel tribunale militare era stato troppo clemente. Suo figlio è pericoloso, e forse lo sarà per sempre.

Ma ora è urgente parlare con Skye. E 'pallidissima, così tanto che per contrasto i suoi occhi sembrano quasi scuri. Le si avvicina, le mette una mano sulla spalla, facendo un gesto che vuole essere rassicurante.

Non lo sembra. Sembra che la stia trattenendo.

"E così, le voci su te e Lucas erano vere..."- le dice, più brusco di quanto vorrebbe.

"Non sono affari tuoi, Comandante. O adesso anche questo è un reato?

"Se hai aiutato Lucas a scappare, quello è un reato. L'hai fatto?"

"E se anche fosse, puniresti una ragazzina incinta? "

Skye gli sorride, mentre scrolla via la sua mano dalla spalla e se ne va, voltandosi senza una parola.

Non gli parlerà più, nei mesi seguenti. La vedrà al mercato con sua madre, mese dopo mese, sempre più grossa, sempre più pesante. Saprà quindi che ha preso la sua decisione. Del suo futuro nipote non sa nemmeno il sesso.

E una sera, molti mesi dopo, in una notte cui una luna piena rischiara Terra Nova, il Comandante è davanti a una scacchiera. Da solo. Non ha più nessuno che giochi con lui e le sue serate sembrano sempre più lunghe.

Bussano alla porta. Lui lo sa, in cuor suo, che è per Skye.

E sa che deve andare da suo figlio, che è ancora a marcire dentro quella cella. Sa che deve prendere una decisione. E in fretta.

E questa volta, non ci devono essere errori.


	8. Special (prima parte)

**Titolo: Special (Prima parte)****  
****Autore: OniceViola****  
****Prompt: #7 Amore non ricambiato****  
****Fandom: Terra Nova****  
****Rating: Per tutti  
Pairing: Nathaniel Taylor/Alicia Washington****  
****Avvertimenti: ****  
****Eventuali note dell'autore: ****Partecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp**

Special (Prima parte)  
(Nathaniel Taylor POV, circa due anni dopo l'Occupazione)

Il Comandante è solo. E' passata l'ora di cena, la colonia è silenziosa.  
Ultimamente, Nathaniel Taylor è sempre da solo.  
I soldati gli obbediscono a ogni minima alzata di sopracciglio, questo è vero. Ma non ha più nessuno, alla sera, con cui fare una partita a scacchi.  
Non suo figlio, che comunque non ha mai amato giocare con lui, non Skye, non Wash.  
Già, Alicia Washington.  
Il suo luogotenente è tornata dall'Ade diversa. I suoi occhi, quegli occhi scuri così severi, gli dicono chiaramente che anche questa volta non è riuscito a salvare una donna che amava, la donna che gli è stata a fianco per tutti questi anni. Lucas sperava che sarebbe uscito dal suo pertugio, a salvarla, all'ultimo secondo, come fanno gli eroi. Lui sapeva che stava in agguato, e quindi ha usato Wash come esca.  
E lui, l'eroe, il grande comandante, ha lasciato che suo figlio le sparasse.  
E dopo, la gioia di sapere che era ancora viva, è stata offuscata dal fatto che è stato Carter, quella feccia ambulante, ad averla curata e salvata.  
E' rimasto alla colonia per assisterla e si è consegnato ai suoi soldati per starle accanto. E quel che è peggio, Alicia ha uno sguardo strano quando lo guarda. Non quello che si riserva al nemico, quello per capire se è armato e pericoloso.  
Non è più come un tempo. Ora è veramente solo al comando.  
Oh certo, Jim Shannon gli obbedisce senza fiatare. Ma non capisce. Come può capire?  
E quando Alicia... No, quando il Luogotenente Wash lo guarda, i suoi occhi gli dicono chiaramente che sa. Lei sa che lui l'ha lasciata lì a morire.  
Lei ricorda.  
Lucas l'ha truffato per l'ennesima volta.  
Ha fatto in modo che la donna, di cui solo ora sa di essere innamorato, vedesse .  
Vedesse che nulla per lui è più importante di Terra Nova.  
Quella è la sua colonia, sono come suoi figli. Sono tutti suoi figli.  
Tutto è sua responsabilità, tutto è il suo fallimento.  
Lui ha fallito. Continua a fallire.  
Bussano alla porta talmente forte da farlo sobbalzare.  
Skye. Deve essere per Skye.  
Il Comandante si alza con un sospiro. Il fianco e la vecchia ferita che gli ha inferto Lucas ogni tanto gli fa ancora male.  
Ma lui non mollerà. Non questa sera, e neanche domani.

(Lucas Taylor POV)

Lucas non sta dormendo. Dalla sua cella riesce a sentire i soliti, consueti, rumori.  
Le guardie che chiacchierano tra di loro, le chiavi che girano.  
La recluta che lava il pavimento, con troppo sapone, a giudicare dalle urla.  
Carter che fischietta, sempre lo stesso motivetto, sempre stonato.  
Lo sente bene perché è rinchiuso nella cella immediatamente dopo la sua.  
Riesce sempre a vedere il luogotenente Washington quando va a trovarlo, la scorge passare dallo spioncino. Ogni volta che passa davanti alla sua cella, lei lo si rende conto che lui la sta spiando .  
E per questo, tutte le volte, alza la sua bella manina e gli mostra il dito medio, a chiarire che non ha dimenticato la pistola che le ha puntato alla testa. Che non dimenticherà, mai.  
Non lo hanno dimenticato neanche i soldati che gli fanno da carcerieri. Almeno un paio di volte la settimana gli pisciano dentro la ciotola in cui gli portano il cibo, a chiarire che neanche loro hanno scordato la notte che ha sparato ad Alicia.  
O quando ha accoltellato il loro Comandante. O quando l'ha preso in ostaggio, beffando la sentinella di turno.  
Decisamente Lucas sa proprio come farsi degli amici.  
Comunque, tutte le volte che Alicia Washington va a trovare il prigioniero della cella 14, cioè Carter, lascia dietro di sé una scia di profumo. E quando va via, sorride. Sempre.  
Lucas è contento per loro. E spera che la gelosia stia facendo a brandelli quel cuore rinsecchito che suo padre si ritrova. A proposito, a giudicare dai rumori che stanno facendo i soldati, i tacchi che sbattono, la concitazione, i saluti, il Grande Comandante ha deciso di fare una visita serale, l'ennesima, al proprio figlio prediletto.  
Di solito non viene mai così tardi.  
Deve proprio essere una serata speciale.


	9. Mistake, again

**Titolo:Mistake, again.**

**Nickname autore EFP: OniceViola**

**Nickname autore Forum: OniceViola**

**Personaggi/Pairing:**

**Raiting: per tutti**

**Betareading (sì/no): sì! Grazie Monty!**

**Introduzione: questo piccolo racconto vi spiega cosa è successo prima del mio capitolo "Mistake". E**

**vi dà il punto di vista di Lucas sugli eventi successi alla fine del suddetto capitolo. Se lo leggete avrete il quadro completo.**

**Note dell'Autore: "Bucket" significa "Secchio" in inglese ed è il soprannome dato da Lucas a Skye nella serie tv. Durante l'ultima puntata della serie, Lucas sbatte violentemente la testa di Skye contro un Rover, un veicolo militare, per poter sfuggire alla cattura e scappare da suo padre. Per capire invece le cicatrici di Lucas sulla sua schiena, vi consiglio di leggere il mio capitolo "Sick".**

**Mistake, again.**

"Piantala di chiedermelo, Lucas!".

"Sei irragionevole. Ma comprendo che un uomo innamorato, intenzionato a sposarti, sia un peso tanto grande!" le ribatte.

"Vorrei solo farti notare che sei ancora chiuso in una cella per… Aspetta, fammi ricordare... Ah sì, il tentato omicidio di tuo padre, la distruzione di molti edifici della Colonia e ancora qualcosa già, dimenticavo… le dozzine di cadaveri che hai seminato!"

"Ti amo."

"Non è vero, sono solo l'unica cosa che hai."

Era vero, era l'unica cosa che aveva.

Aveva lei e l'odio per suo padre che lo bruciava dentro. E aveva un coltello.

"Ti amo, Skye. E se tra noi fosse stato solo sesso, non saresti tornata"

"Cosa vuoi, sono una a cui piace prendersi cura dei miserabili. Ti danno abbastanza da mangiare?"

"Ovviamente, no. La colonia lotta contro la fame e mio padre imprigiona chiunque, per cui, ai galeotti vanno solo gli

avanzi degli avanzi. Ieri hanno catturato uno degli ultimi Sixers. L'ho sentito urlare per ore, nella sala interrogatori. È

questa la giustizia di mio padre?"

"È una guerra, Lucas. I tuoi invece si sono limitati a sparare su uomini, donne e bambini. Civili innocenti. Bella mossa!"

Si volta e se ne va.

A Lucas non rimane altro che ascoltare i rumori, ormai consueti, della prigione: Carter che fischietta, una Sixer che piange da giorni, uno dei pochi sopravvissuti tra i mercenari del gruppo Phoenix che urla e bestemmia per avere del cibo.

Un giorno come un altro.

Ha corrotto una guardia per avere quel coltello. Suo padre sta tirando troppo la corda, persino i suoi sottoposti cominciano a non essere più tanto convinti del suo regno del terrore.

Stasera, al cambio turno, fuggirà. E finalmente avrà la meglio sul Comandante. Finalmente avrà la sua rivincita.

(Molte ore dopo)

Quando lo riportano alla sua cella ha molti lividi in più.

E, per buona misura, ha appena saputo che diventerà padre.

Un figlio fatto per sbaglio. Con Skye. Un figlio non voluto

Le ha gridato:"Sai qual è stato il mio più grande errore?- mentre lo trascinavano via- sbatterti la testa contro quel

Rover. E poi lasciarti lì. Poteva succederti qualunque cosa. Pensavo che il Rover ti avrebbe protetto il tempo necessario

per mandare qualcuno a prenderti, ma è stato un grave errore. Ero troppo arrabbiato. Poteva arrivare qualche

bestiaccia...".

L'hanno spinto fuori dal bar di Bolan, ma è riuscito ancora a urlarle: "Non ti abbandonerò di nuovo, qualunque cosa tu

voglia fare, io ci sono, se vuoi tenere questo bambino...". Non è sicuro che abbia sentito questa ultima frase, perché i

soldati di suo padre l'hanno preso e trascinato via con violenza.

Ancora una volta ha fallito. Di nuovo in una cella, la stessa da cui è scappato poche ore prima.

Non ha vendicato sua madre, né la vita miserevole a cui suo padre l'ha condannato. Non ha fermato il ha vinto, neanche stavolta.

Quando lo sbattono contro la parete della cella, le cicatrici, che ha sulla schiena, un altro regalino di suo padre, si fanno sentire.

Non ha dimenticato quello che gli ha fatto. Non dimenticherà mai.

Per la giustizia di Terra Nova. Certo...Che ignobile farsa!

Ora è scesa la notte e Lucas non vede neanche una stella dalla piccola feritoia posta in alto nella sua cella.

Ma qualcuno sta passando vicino al muro esterno della costruzione. Sente un secchio, un secchio di metallo, che viene fatto sbattere con forza contro le sbarre.

"Bucket!" grida lui.

Solo silenzio.

Chiunque fosse, se ne è andato.

Era lei. Con quel piccolo gesto gli ha fatto sapere tutto il necessario.

Terrà il loro bambino.

Lucas si addormenta. Deve riposare.

Ora ha un domani.


	10. Special (Seconda parte)

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strongTitolo: Le cose che rimangonobr /Titolo del capitolo: strongSpecial (seconda parte)/strong/strongbr /strongGenere: Sci-fi/strongbr /strongstrongAutore: OniceViola/strong/strongbr /strongstrongPrompt: #17 Anello/strong/strongbr /strongstrongFandom: Terra Nova/strong/strongbr /strongstrongRating: per un pubblico maturo/strong/strongbr /strongstrongAvvertimenti: è, ovviamente, il sequel di Special (prima parte)/strong/strongbr /strongstrongNote dell'autore: /strong/strongstrongstrongpartecipa al Challenge in Love indetto da Marlene sul forum di Efp. Partecipa al contest "Film e telefilm, dimmi qual è il tuo ", indetto da Aturiel sul forum di Efp/strong/strong/span/spanbr / /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"br /span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strongSpecial (seconda parte)/strong/span/spanbr / /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"La porta della cella si apre cigolando. Quando suo padre entra, niente sul suo volto gli dà qualche indizio, per capire se sta portando una notizia buona o una cattiva./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"" emÈ /emnato?" gli chiede Lucas./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Quindi è un maschio?"gli risponde il Comandante" Skye non mi parla da mesi, non mi ha detto nulla"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Strano, sei un uomo che ispira fiducia e che emana tanta compassione," ribatte Lucas, il sarcasmo che trasuda dalla voce./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Figliolo..."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""NON CHIAMARMI COSì!" gli urla Lucas, facendo un passo indietro " Non sei neanche vagamente degno di essere un padre..."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Va bene, va bene. Non urlare. E a proposito di padri, tuo figlio ti sta aspettando"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"" Bene. Portami a vederlo"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Non così in fretta. Non mi fido"./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Dio santo, vecchio. Tutto quello che vuoi, basta che usciamo di qui!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nathaniel tira fuori dalla tasca un paio di manette. Lucas si mette a ridere./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Fantastico! Vuoi che incontri così il tuo primo nipote?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nathaniel non gli risponde, ma lo ammanetta e lo spinge fuori dalla cella./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"emÈ quasi notte, in giro non c'è nessuno./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"emL'ospedale è deserto./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Skye è sola, nessuno nella sua stanza, nessuno fuori, in attesa. Lucas nota immediatamente che non ci sono fiori, né orsacchiotti, vicino al suo letto. Lei è stesa sui cuscini, pallidissima. Non li guarda quando entrano, ma tiene la testa ostinatamente voltata verso il muro./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nessuna famiglia festosa per l'arrivo di questo bambino. Nessun amico che porta in dono buffi giochi. Nessun regalo, fiocco o palloncino./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Dove diamine sono tutti? Come hanno osato, questi maledetti idioti, lasciare da sola Skye? Dove è sua madre?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Lucas vorrebbe urlare la sua frustrazione e la sua rabbia. Tira un profondo respiro, per calmarsi, e poi le si avvicina./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Le sfiora la mano con una carezza./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Lei si ritrae./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Come stai?"le chiede./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Ho appena partorito. Indovina come posso stare..."gli risponde lei, con una smorfia. Un rivolo di sudore le corre dalla fronte, scendendo lentamente fino al collo./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Un'infermiera entra con un minuscolo fagotto tra le braccia. Se è stupita di vedere nella stanza il comandante in capo della Colonia, insieme a un giovane magro, ammanettato e che dà l'impressione di essere come una belva in gabbia, non lo mostra. Tende il bambino verso i due uomini, con i gesti esperti di chi lo ha fatto mille volte. Lucas spalanca gli occhi. Alza i polsi ammanettati e con un dito accarezza la guancia del piccolo./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Si chiamerà Julius!"afferma sicuro" emÈ/em il nome di uno dei più grandi fisici del passato. Senza di lui non avremmo avuto gli studi sull'acceleratore di particelle e sulle conseguenze dell'utilizzo dei deuteuroni e anche..."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Come vuoi. Basta che non sia Nathaniel jr," lo interrompe Skye./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Il comandante sussulta, ma fa finta di niente./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Il neonato apre gli occhi e sbadiglia. Lo sguardo di Lucas, quando lo vede muoversi, diventa enorme. Gli occhi gli si spalancano e sembrano mangiarsi la faccia, smagrita dai molti mesi in prigione. Il ragazzo si volta verso Skye./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Non ho neanche un anello da darti," mormora, come parlando a se stesso./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Da te non voglio nulla..."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nathaniel, dietro di loro, tossicchia. Sembra imbarazzato. Lucas odia che suo padre assista alle loro schermaglie./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Il suo rapporto con Skye non è mai stato facile, non sembra che sia mai abbastanza. Nulla, di quanto potrà mai fare, sarà mai sufficiente, per cancellare il passato, quello che lui ha fatto. O quello che suo padre ha fatto a lui. Chi controlla il proprio passato controlla il proprio futuro, aveva detto a Skye, qualcosa come milioni di anni fa. Che beffarda, amara, ironia./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Il Comandante porge qualcosa a Lucas. Il figlio lo guarda, con un sorrisetto storto./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Per caso ti sfugge che sono ancora ammanettato?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Allora Nathaniel, con un sospiro esasperato, allunga la mano verso Skye, per darle qualcosa che tiene nascosto nel pugno./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Era di Ayani, avrebbe voluto che lo avessi tu"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Skye apre la mano. E' un anello. Non dice niente, non lo mette. Ma lo posa sul comodino. emÈ /emun inizio./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"In quel momento, il piccolo inizia a piangere./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nathaniel lo prende in braccio. Sembra così minuscolo in braccio al grande Comandante./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Togli. Quelle. Mani. Da. Mio. Figlio." gli ringhia Lucas./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Nathaniel prende un profondo respiro, e butta fuori la sua decisione, quella su cui ha rimuginato nelle settimane precedenti./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Non puoi crescerlo in una cella. E Skye è ancora una bambina. Lo terrò io. Me ne prenderò cura io."/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Non osare. Farò marcire questo posto prima che tu riesca a portarmi via anche mio figlio." gli risponde Lucas, perdendo rapidamente la calma./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Lucas, ragiona! Skye deve continuare il suo tirocinio all'ospedale. Tu non sei sicuramente in grado di occupartene. O intendi trasformare il mio carcere, in cui sei rinchiuso per aver cercato di ucciderci tutti, in una nursery?"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! Dovevo accoltellarti con più forza, quando ne avevo la possibilità!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Non hai neanche mai conosciuto tua nonna, non darei un giudizio così severo!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Lucas gli si avventa contro, tentando di strappargli via Julius./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Basta!"urla Skye" Smettetela!"/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"I due uomini si fermano. Skye tende le braccia per prendere il piccolo. Lo sistema sulla sua spalla e fulmina con lo sguardo Nathaniel Taylor./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""Non prenderai questo bambino. Crescerà in una cella o me lo porterò dietro quando andrò in ospedale. Hai avuto i tuoi processi. Hai avuto la tua vendetta. Non mi porterai via l'unica cosa che mi rimane. E ora fuori. Tutti e due. Andatevene! "ordina Skye, la voce sempre più fioca./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Prima di chiudere la porta della cella, Nathaniel si ferma a guardare suo figlio. Dopo che l'ha liberato dai legacci, si è seduto sulla branda. Non ha detto una parola durante tutto il tragitto dalla prigione all'ospedale. Lui ha cercato di dire qualcosa, di commentare il peso di Julius o di quanto avesse un naso carino, sicuramente il naso di Skye, ché la famiglia Taylor aveva solo nasi importanti./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Lucas non aveva proferito una sillaba. Ma si era voltato a guardare, quando avevano incrociato Mark e Maddy, che ridevano, abbracciati. Stavano tornando dal bar di Boylan, per quello che sembra chiaramente un appuntamento ben riuscito. Il suo soldato sorrideva, mentre accarezzava i capelli della figlia di Jim. Sembravano così giovani. Così felici. Lucas è rimasto impietrito a guardarli, tanto che il comandante ha dovuto afferrarlo per un gomito per farlo riprendere a camminare./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Quando chiude la porta della cella, ha un'ultima immagine del figlio. Lucas è raggomitolato su se stesso, mentre si copre la faccia con le mani./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Mentre imbocca il corridoio per andarsene dalla prigione, gli sembra di sentire un singhiozzo soffocato. Deve combattere l'impulso di tornare indietro e abbracciarlo. Quel figlio che lo odia così intensamente da non lasciargli neanche tenere in braccio il suo nipotino. Quel figlio che lui stesso ha condannato./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Quando chiude la porta d'ingresso della prigione, i soldati di guardia scattano nel fargli il saluto. La luna piena rischiara ancora la colonia, ma Nathaniel sa che è solo un'illusione. Sta già declinando, sta diventando calante e presto sarà solo un buco nero, vuoto, proprio come in quel momento gli sembra che sia il suo stesso cuore./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p 


	11. Wicked

**Nickname: OniceViola**

**Titolo:Wicked game**  
**Fandom: TerraNova  
Personaggi/Pairing: Lucas/Skye  
Generi: Sci-fi  
Avvertimenti: Lemon  
Rating: M**  
**Introduzione: **"Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas)

Utilizzando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un seguito della prima e unica stagione.  
**Partecipa al Challenge in love di Marlene, sul forum di Efp, con il prompt #19 Passione. **  
Anno 2149, la scoperta di poter raggiungere una nuova Terra, su una diversa linea temporale, ha dato speranza a un mondo morente, senza ossigeno o risorse naturali. Pochi fortunati coloni, sotto una rigida dittatura paramilitare, ricreano una civiltà in una Terra in cui ci sono ancora i dinosauri. Le cose però non sono semplici: una ribellione interna e l'invio di un esercito mercenario, intenzionato a depredare ogni risorsa, fanno precipitare Terra Nova nel caos. NB Non so chi abbia i diritti, ma sicuramente non li posseggo io. Nulla di tutto ciò è a fine di lucro.  
**Note: **Questo intermezzo è ambientato a metà del mio capitolo "Water", quando Lucas Taylor è in ospedale per le ferite ricevute. Skye gli ha sparato, per impedirgli di uccidere suo padre, il Comandante Nathaniel Taylor. Questa storia partecipa al Contest di Stareem "Flash contest" sul forum di Efp ed è dedicata ad Anna, per le sue idee geniali e le sue correzioni.

**Wicked**

All'inizio non sono tanto gentili tra loro.

Non sembrano dei preliminari. Sembra un combattimento. Si baciano e ogni bacio finisce in un morso.

Lo accarezza con le unghie sul petto. Gliele fa passare troppo vicine alle cicatrici, quelle che lei stessa gli ha causato.

I fori dei proiettili si stanno rimarginando, anche se lentamente.

Se qualcuno me l'avesse detto, pensa Skye.

Non gli avrei mai creduto. Non sta accadendo. Non con il figlio pazzo del Comandante.

Ma sono proprio le carezze di Lucas, l'uomo che ha portato tanta morte e distruzione nella sua casa, che la stanno facendo gemere. Sono i suoi baci sul collo a farla sentire in pace, al sicuro. E lei gli risponde con entusiasmo, anche troppo, visto che gli sposta le bende. Lo sente mugolare di dolore.

Lui si solleva e si mette su di lei, le blocca le mani sopra la testa, per evitare che continui a graffiarlo.

"Smetti di farmi male, Bucket, non hai già fatto abbastanza?" le sussurra all'orecchio, ansimando per lo sforzo e l'eccitazione.

In realtà si sta divertendo, lo rende palese la grossa erezione che sta premendo contro la coscia di Skye.

"Penso che ora tocchi a me farti male," le dice, sempre sussurrando al suo orecchio.

Invece, quando si abbassa a succhiarle i capezzoli, lo fa delicatamente. La pressione della sua lingua aumenta e lei sente un improvviso calore che le si diffonde dallo stomaco. Allora era questo, quello di cui tutti parlano...

Lucas le mordicchia i capezzoli e lei avvolge le gambe attorno a quelle di lui, come a tenerlo fermo.

Che cosa curiosa, pensa Skye, è come se qualcun altro manovrasse il mio corpo. Cazzo, potrebbe entrare chiunque in questa stanza: un'infermiera, una guardia. Dobbiamo smettere subito. Dobbiamo fermarci.

Ma lui le ha già sfilato gli slip e la sta accarezzando proprio lì.

E' bellissimo.

Skye non ha un'idea esatta di cosa Lucas le stia facendo. Prima di lui ci sono stati solo i baci rubati con i soldati della guarnigione. Flirt innocenti, per passare il tempo. Le carezze, molto goffe, di Josh Shannon.

Ma non lo ferma, e quando lui la penetra e le fa male, lei gli morde una spalla per riuscire a non gridare. Gli graffia la schiena, le spalle.

Cerca di aprire più le gambe, per avere un po' di sollievo e lui è completamente dentro, totalmente sopra di lei.

Oh mio dio.

Quando comincia a muoversi dentro di lei, quel bruciore e quella pressione sembrano alleviarsi. Non tanto, ma comincia a sentire meno dolore, una specie di calore e di umido. Lui la bacia, la lingua che si intreccia con la sua. È

quasi confortante.

Lucas spinge più forte e comincia a morderle il collo, brevi morsetti che poi scendono verso la clavicola. Skye non sa se vuole che tutto questo duri per sempre o che finisca all'istante, perché è troppo da sopportare.

Quando finisce, lui le crolla addosso con un gemito. Lei non sa dire quanto sia durato. Due o dieci minuti, un anno, un secolo. Si sente felice, ma allo stesso tempo svuotata e dolorante, stanca come mai prima. Apre gli occhi e lo guarda.

Lucas è sudato e ha gli occhi di uno che, dopo aver corso per chilometri, ha appena bevuto il suo primo sorso d'acqua. Le bacia delicatamente la punta del naso.

" È la mia, di prima volta, quindi perché stai sanguinando tu?" gli dice lei, per stemperare un po' la tensione. Le fasciature di Lucas si sono strappate, piccoli rivoli di sangue gli corrono per tutto il torace.

Lui le bacia i capelli. Si sente un idiota. Non che ci sia mai niente di semplice, o di prevedibile, quando si tratta di Skye. Non solo non lo aveva previsto ma non si era neanche fermato. Non aveva minimamente pensato di farlo. Era passato troppo tempo da quando aveva fatto sesso con qualcuna. Anni da solo, passati in quella fottuta giungla, e mi trasformo in uno zotico, si dice Lucas, amaramente.

"Stai bene?"

"Certo! A parte che sono appena andata a letto con il nemico numero uno della Colonia, il baubau che viene usato per spaventare i bambini" gli risponde. Ora non sta più scherzando.

Lui le fa posare il capo sulla propria spalla e comincia a parlarle piano, come si fa a con una bimba a cui si raccontano le favole.

"Quando ero solo nella giungla, le prime notti, mi sentivo così abbandonato che mi addormentavo praticamente piangendo. Pensavo che da un momento all'altro avrei visto mio padre arrivare con un drappello di soldati. Mi avrebbero riportato dentro la Colonia. Non poteva sul serio avermi abbandonato lì a morire. Non mio padre. Poi, con il passare del tempo, ho capito che non mi avrebbe salvato nessuno. Dovevo farlo da solo." le dice, accarezzandole i capelli.

"Poi sono arrivati i Sixers,"

"Già... E ora sei arrivata tu," le dice, mentre la stringe più forte.

Ma è solo un momento: lei si scosta subito, scende dal letto e comincia a rivestirsi.

"Non credo che tu meriti un qualsiasi genere di salvezza ".

"Forse no. Tornerai domani notte?" le chiede lui, con una punta d'ansia nella voce.

"No."

"Non lasciarmi solo,"

Non è una richiesta.

Lei non gli risponde, non si volta neanche a guardarlo, si infila i pantaloni e se ne va un po' barcollando. La notte le sembra freddissima, rispetto al calore che ha dentro.

Il giorno dopo si sveglia presto, intontita e dolorante.

Mentre fa il suo turno in ospedale si chiede se all'esterno sembri differente. Gli altri la vedranno diversa?

Qualcuno potrebbe accorgersene? Non si sente adulta. Solo molto stanca e con dolori sparsi, come se avesse fatto una lunga corsa.

Ma la giornata procede tranquilla, finché a metà pomeriggio uno dei coloni più anziani si rifiuta di farsi medicare da lei, "la spia Sixers".

Mentre la dottoressa Shannon calma le acque, Skye si rifugia a piangere nello sgabuzzino. Nessuno degli altri tirocinanti va a consolarla.

Molto più tardi, i corridoi dell'ospedale sono deserti.

La guardia davanti alla porta di Lucas è impegnata a corteggiare l'unica infermiera di turno. Sembra avere successo.

Skye è silenziosa come un'ombra. Due anni a fare la spia sono serviti a qualche cosa, dopo tutto. Scivola dentro la stanza di Lucas senza produrre neanche uno scricchiolio.

"Sei tornata!"

"Non c'è salvezza neanche per me, Lucas. Fammi posto."

Si raggomitola sul suo petto, lui la stringe e comincia a baciarla. Quando è con lei, niente può toccarlo. Niente altro sembra importante, anche se è solo per poco tempo.

Hanno ancora qualche ora prima che arrivi l'alba.


	12. Nightmare (Prima parte)

**Nome Autore: Onice Viola**

**Titolo: Nightmare (prima parte)**

**Rating: M**

**Generi: Sci-fi**

**Pairing: Lucas/Skye/ Nathaniel**

**Avvertimenti: Hurt, Family, Angst**

**Introduzione:  
NdA: il "Plex" è una specie di futuristico tablet.**

**Nel mondo futuristico immaginato dagli autori di Terra Nova, ai terrestri è permesso avere solo due figli per coppia.**

**Lucas a 16 anni**

**"****Portami fuori stanotte**

**Portami da qualsiasi parte, non m'importa**

**Non m'importa non m'importa**

**Basta viaggiare con la tua auto**

**Mai e poi mai vorrei tornarmene a casa**

**Perché non ne ho una**

**Non ne ho una..."**

**(The Smiths)**

Lucas è al buio, in camera sua.

Il buio è netto, penetrante, lo avvolge. A lui piace così.

Ha appena fatto un viaggio di ore per tornare a Chicago, negli appartamenti, relativamente lussuosi, assegnati al Grande Comandante. Suo padre, l'eroe di guerra.

Il quale, ovviamente, non c'è.

Il suo unico figlio è stato buttato fuori a calci dall'Accademia Ufficiali più famosa ed esigente al mondo, per insubordinazione (e per un redditizio giro di spaccio di sostanze che riusciva a creare nel laboratorio di chimica) e lui non c'è.

Ovviamente, starà arrivando, furioso come non mai. Furioso con lui: per aver macchiato il buon nome della famiglia, perché non diventerà mai un militare. Perché è una continua delusione. Deve essere seccante, per suo padre, visto che ha sacrificato la vita di sua madre per lui, ricorda a se stesso.

Non che suo padre non glielo dimostri costantemente, il proprio disprezzo, guardandolo come guarda i propri cadetti, quelli giovani e appena arrivati, quelli che non sono ancora buoni soldati. Che vanno perfezionati, plasmati, cesellati, fino a farli diventare una macchina per uccidere, efficiente, devota, obbediente.

Tutto quello che lui non sarà mai.

Lucas non dorme decentemente da circa due anni.

In effetti, quando tua madre viene stuprata e uccisa, molto lentamente, davanti ai tuoi occhi, un po' di insonnia post traumatica è una delle cose che possono capitare.

Appena chiude gli occhi, vede sua madre che urla; tutte le fottutissime notti.

Spesso sente la sua voce, la voce della sua mamma, soprattutto in sogno.

"_Ciao amore, bentornato a casa"_.

Glielo diceva tutti i giorni, tutte le volte che tornava da scuola.

La sua mamma. Che aveva sempre una carezza per lui; quella che nascondeva tutte le sue malefatte, come quella volta che, a sei anni, aveva smontato il costosissimo Plex di suo padre per capirne il funzionamento.

Dio, quanto gli manca la sua mamma. Sapeva far ridere persino il grande e algido Nathaniel Taylor. Suo padre la guardava come se fosse l'unica cosa al mondo, l'unica cosa importante.

Da quando ha imparato a sintetizzare quelle pastiglie di Mcd, per Lucas dormire non è più un problema. Piombava in un sonno profondo, dal quale lo risvegliava solo l'adunata delle sei del mattino.

Poi i suoi compagni di camerata hanno scoperto quello che sapeva fare, ed è stato un attimo, trasformarsi nello spacciatore della scuola. È fortunato che il preside non l'ha fatto arrestare, semplicemente perché non voleva macchiare il buon nome della scuola. Un'istituzione così vecchia, così prestigiosa...

Dio santo, pensa Lucas, sono stato proprio un coglione.

Il buio familiare della sua camera lo culla, confortante...

Forse potrebbero ricominciare da capo, lui e suo padre. Forse stavolta riuscirà a spiegarsi, a fargli capire che è inadatto a essere un militare, un ufficiale; detesta prendere ordini. Niente in contrario a darne ed essere obbedito, ma non vuole il tipo di vita in cui c'è sempre un superiore sopra di te a dettare legge.

Non tutti sono gentili come il Generale Philbrick, il mentore di suo padre. Anzi, all'Accademia ha conosciuto talmente tanti viscidi pezzi di merda da bastargli per una vita intera. Appena suo padre torna a casa, gli spiegherà tutto.

È talmente stanco che, per una volta, si sta assopendo senza pasticche, la sonnolenza comincia ad avvolgerlo.

Poi, sente la porta dell'ingresso aprirsi rumorosamente.

"Lucas!"

Un grido che arriva dal piano di sotto.

Eccolo, alla fine è tornato.

Lucas si mette a sedere sul letto, di scatto.

La testa tra le mani. Deve stare calmo. Deve riuscire a parlarci. Non deve urlare. Deve riuscire a scusarsi, a fargli capire.

Lui non sarà mai un soldato. Mai. Vuole andare all'università e studiare fisica. I suoi voti sono eccellenti; è troppo intelligente rispetto ai suoi coetanei per sprecare il tempo a dire "sissignore."

Quando suo padre spalanca la porta e accende la luce, Lucas capisce dalla sua faccia che il preside della scuola ha sì lasciato cadere formalmente le accuse, ma, il fottuto bastardo, deve aver fatto una telefonata al paparino per sincerarsi che sapesse tutto: sia delle pasticche che dello spaccio. Chissà come deve essere bello, per un ammuffito burocrate, riuscire a prendersi gioco di un eroe di guerra pluridecorato; sbattergli in faccia che il suo unico figlio è non solo una mammoletta ma anche un drogato. Un poco di buono.

La faccia di suo padre è di pietra. I suoi occhi sono duri come vetro. Non trasmettono altro che rabbia.

Poi Lucas vede la cintura che gli pende dalla mano tardi per cercare di parlarci o di ragionarci.

Suo padre è troppo arrabbiato, non gli rivolge neanche la parola.

Lo prende per un polso e lo solleva di peso. È sempre stato più forte; molto più forte di quel figlio mingherlino e pallido, perso tra le sue equazioni e i libri.

E quello che Lucas ricorderà, più che il dolore delle cinghiate che per fortuna finiscono in fretta, o la sfuriata conseguente, (quella invece sembra protrarsi per ore) sarà il suo sguardo.

Come se niente al mondo potesse mai più farlo felice, intrappolato in un'esistenza con quel figlio che non capisce e che disprezza.

_Bentornato a casa, amore._

"Mai e poi mai vorrei tornarmene a casa

Perché non ne ho una

Non ne ho una..."

**Lucas a 26 anni**

Lucas è seduto per terra, ha la testa appoggiata alla porta della sua 'altra parte, il grande Comandante farfuglia.

Il vecchio è ubriaco, pensa Lucas.

Non lo chiama più papà, neanche nei propri pensieri. Ma è ben consapevole che rimane il nonno dell'esserino addormentato che è nelle sue braccia.

Julius dorme, per fortuna. Il neonato che sta crescendo in una cella. Che cosa ridicola e tremenda.

Almeno mio pad...il Comandante non lo avrà, pensa Lucas.

"Sai Lucas, tua madre diceva sempre 'Avere bambini non ti rende un genitore più di quanto avere un piano non faccia di te un pianista'. Però poi mi rassicurava, sorrideva e mi diceva che sarei stato un ottimo padre..."gli dice Nathaniel dall'altra parte dello spesso acciaio che li divide.

"Vai a dormire, stai offrendo un bello spettacolo ai tuoi soldati,"

"Fanculo i miei soldati. Tua madre era così bella. Quando sei nato, ti stringeva tra le braccia, così radiosa, come se fossi la sua ultima speranza. E in effetti lo eri..."

"Che diavolo stai farneticando, vecchio?"

"Ragazzo, ti sei mai chiesto perché sei figlio unico?

Sono un eroe pluridecorato, potevo permettermi due figli. Diavolo, quelli del governo, a un certo punto, mi amavano così tanto che avrebbero fatto una deroga alla legge e me ne avrebbero permessi tre, di figli. Ma tua madre non riusciva ad averne: tutte le volte che rimaneva incinta, dopo un po' perdeva il bambino… E io cercavo di consolarla, di dirle che non aveva importanza, che mi bastava avere solo lei, la mia Ayani, la mia bellissima Ayani..." La voce di Nathaniel si spezza e Lucas si rende conto che suo padre sta piangendo.

Dannazione!

Poi si ricorda.

Fa caldo, nella sua cella. Julius ha pianto per un'ora, nonostante Lucas lo cullasse e gli cantasse tutte le canzoncine che gli venivano in mente. Era tutto sudato, non riusciva ad addormentarsi.

Deve essere Agosto. L'anniversario della morte di sua madre. Ecco perché il vecchio ha bevuto troppo.

"Non me l'avevate mai detto" sussurra Lucas.

"Tua madre voleva che rimanesse un nostro segreto. Diceva che la tua nascita era un miracolo. Eri il suo piccolo miracolo. E mi diceva che sarei stato il padre migliore del mondo,"

La voce di Nathaniel diventa sempre più confusa. Sta singhiozzando.

Lucas trova ripugnante il pianto di suo padre.

Lo odia così tanto. Ma una piccola parte della sua mente non può fare a meno di chiedersi che cosa penserebbe di lui, di quello che è diventato, la sua mamma.

La sua adorata mamma.

Ha cercato di uccidere suo padre. Due volte. Il coltello che s'infilava nello stomaco, la sensazione di cedevolezza sotto le sue dita mentre affondava la lama nelle viscere di suo padre.

Sua madre lo ha visto? Ovunque sia il suo spirito, si è vergognata di lui?

Lui è un fisico: sa che quando la materia si disperde non c'è più niente. L'anima è incommensurabile, quindi non esiste.

Farebbe qualunque cosa per poterle parlare ancora.

Sua madre avrebbe amato il suo piccolo Julius?

L'avrebbe adorato.

Avrebbe amato Skye, così impavida e ruvida. E avrebbe preso a calci in culo suo padre per averlo bandito da Terra Nova. E figuriamoci cosa avrebbe pensato della deriva autoritaria della Colonia, con suo padre che spadroneggiava, i suoi processi farsa, il coprifuoco, la legge marziale; le fustigazioni pubbliche, le assurde leggi.

Lei avrebbe impedito che suo padre sprofondasse in questa follia.

Dall'altra parte della porta non si sente più nulla. Forse, finalmente, il soldato di guardia ha portato via il Comandante e l'avrà messo a letto.

Lucas chiude gli occhi, finalmente c'è solo buio, il buio e il silenzio.

**Lucas a 36 anni**

Lucas lo sapeva che sarebbe stata una pessima idea.

Ma Julius ha insistito tanto; adora passare del tempo con suo nonno, maledizione! E il Comandante adora cercare nuovi posti in cui pescare, per cui ora Lucas è incastrato in questa gita tra il suo vecchio e odiato genitore e un preadolescente entusiasta e saltellante, che sembra divertirsi a mettersi nelle situazioni di maggior pericolo che riesce a scovare.

Come se Lucas non ne avesse avuto abbastanza, di quella fottuta giungla.

"Papà, papà! Guarda!Che cos'è questa erba? Si mangia?"

"Non toccarla! È una pianta velenosa: ti viene un rush per una settimana!"

"Che cos'è un rush? "gli chiede il piccolo.

"Chiedilo a tua madre, è lei il medico... Comandante, dove diavolo ci stai portando?"

Nathaniel ignora il figlio per rivolgersi, invece, al nipotino che, chiaramente, si sta divertendo come non mai.

"Vedrai Julius, il nonno ha scovato un bel laghetto. Deve essere proprio dietro a quella collina ma sono anni che non ci torno. O forse era la collina più a destra..."

"Che bella idea, ma perdiamo altro tempo! Io ho un laboratorio da dirigere..." lo interrompe Lucas.

"Non dar retta a tuo padre, Julius. Presto imparerà che il tempo passato con i propri figli, è quello più prezioso..."

"Disse l'uomo che è stato in missione di guerra per dieci mesi l'anno, durante tutta la mia infanzia,"

"Che cos'è una missione di guerra, papà? "domanda Julius.

"Chiedilo a tuo nonno, è lui il militare..."

"Sai, Julius, servire il proprio paese è la cosa più nobile che si possa fare. Tuo padre non l'ha mai capito..."

"Disse quello che è attualmente sotto processo per alto tradimento!"

"Smettila, Lucas, non davanti al bambino!"ringhia il Comandante.

"Beh, il tuo regno del terrore è finito, avrai quel che ti meriti..." lo provoca Lucas.

"Non puoi capire, era la mia responsabilità, il mio fardello,"

"Lo dicono tutti i tiranni." taglia corto Lucas, pregustando la litigata che sta per avvenire.

Ma il Comandante si chiude in un ostinato silenzio e comincia a scendere la collina. Poi si ferma di botto all'improvviso, incerto. Si guarda intono, smarrito.

"Cazzo, papà, ci siamo persi!" Lucas è talmente furioso che non si rende neanche conto di averlo chiamato "papà".

Nathaniel, invece, lo sente e sussulta. Si è appena reso conto che sono finiti in una parte di giungla che non conosce e che sono rimasti solo loro due.

"Dove è finito il bambino?"

"Julius! "comincia a urlare Lucas " Esci subito fuori, non è divertente!"

L'uomo comincia a cercare il figlio, sempre più nervoso.

Il bimbo non si vede da nessuna parte. La sera sta cominciando a calare su Terra Nova, i rumori degli animali lontani sembrano improvvisamente più minacciosi.

"Una volta tu sei scappato a nasconderti nel giardino dei vicini, ti abbiamo ritrovato solo a sera. Tua madre ha pianto tutte le sue lacrime. Quando ti hanno riportato a casa non sapevo se abbracciarti o ucciderti!".

"Molto commoventi questi ricordi, vecchio, ma ti vorrei far notare che ci siamo persi in una giungla fitta di dinosauri e mio figlio non si trova!" gli ringhia Lucas.

I due uomini cominciano a cercare il bambino freneticamente; i minuti passano e il nervosismo si taglia con il coltello.

La giungla è tranquilla, ha cominciato a spirare un refolo di vento freddo e il piccolo non si vede da nessuna parte.

Julius è sparito.

**(continua)**

**Che cosa è successo a Julius?**

**Perché Nathaniel è sotto processo?**

**To be continued...**


	13. Gone

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strongTitolo: Gone /strongbr /strongFandom: Terra Novabr /Personaggi/Pairing: Lucas/Skyebr /Generi: Scifibr /Avvertimenti:nessunobr /Rating: per tuttibr /Situazione: Uno dei due personaggi viene arrestatobr /Introduzione: questo capitolo è un interludio situato tra il capitolo "Nightmare, prima parte" e "Nightmare, seconda parte".br /Note:/strong "Mio padre vuole mantenere i nostri problemi in famiglia. Noi due soffriamo di un rapporto Shakespeariano, che sconfina con la tragedia greca. "(Lucas)br /Utilizzando i pochi personaggi caratterizzati decentemente dagli sceneggiatori di Terra Nova, un seguito della prima e unica stagione. Partecipa al Lucket Valentine Challenge, che potete trovare sul Tumblr "Thank you, Bucket".br /Anno 2149, la scoperta di poter raggiungere una nuova Terra, su una diversa linea temporale, ha dato speranza a un mondo morente, senza ossigeno o risorse naturali. Pochi fortunati coloni, sotto una rigida dittatura paramilitare, ricreano una civiltà in una Terra in cui ci sono ancora i dinosauri. Le cose però non sono semplici: una ribellione interna e l'invio di un esercito mercenario, intenzionato a depredare ogni risorsa, fanno precipitare Terra Nova nel caos. Che cosa è successo dopo che Lucas e il suo esercito mercenario, il Gruppo Phoenix, sono stati sconfitti? Come si è ripresa Terra Nova dalla scia di morte e distruzione dopo l'Occupazione? Ecco la mia storia!/span/spanbr /br / /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strongGone/strong/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strong(Lucas)/strong/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"La prima volta che Lucas venne arrestato lo trascinarono praticamente fuori dal letto, un letto che aveva ancora il profumo dei capelli di lei./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"I soldati erano giovani, molto arrabbiati e desiderosi di vendicarsi per i propri compagni morti o feriti. Avere per le mani il capo dei propri nemici era un'occasione troppo ghiotta./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Fu così che Lucas arrivò nella propria cella con qualche livido in regalo. I sottoposti di suo padre non puzzavano come i dinosauri, si disse, ma erano sicuramente altrettanto molesti./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"La seconda volta che Lucas fu arrestato, aveva appena saputo che sarebbe diventato padre./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Che amara ironia, era venuto su Terra Nova per distruggere il suo, di padre. Invece, ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato incatenare il proprio, di cuore. Diventare un genitore a sua volta. Bella mossa./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Fu in quel momento, guardando la luce della luna che filtrava a sprazzi nella sua cella, che Lucas Taylor capì di essere irrimediabilmente innamorato. E quindi perduto./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""emSono innamorato?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Non poteva sapere che l'oggetto del suo amore si sarebbe posta la stessa identica domanda, solo dieci anni dopo./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"(Dieci anni dopo)/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"strong(Skye)/strong/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;""emSono innamorata?"/em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Skye Tate non aveva mai paura./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Non mostrava mai debolezza, o paura, o incertezza, perlomeno in pubblico./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"E a volte non lo mostrava neanche a se stessa./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Fu per questo che, quando si rese conto che finalmente si era innamorata dell'uomo con cui aveva, accidentalmente, fatto un figlio, si sentì persa. Cercò di ignorare la commozione che l'aveva presa alla gola. Senza successo./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Non era più attrazione, non era più sesso, non era più solo reciproca compagnia. Lei amava Lucas Taylor./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Ma era difficile rimanere calma dato che Julius, il loro bambino, insieme a Lucas, era scomparso nella giungla./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"emOh mio Dio, Lucas lo ritroverà, ne sono sicura./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"emLucas me lo riporterà indietro./em/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Ma non arrivava nessuno./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Skye si sentiva sperduta, sola come mai prima. Cosa avrebbe fatto senza il suo bimbo?/span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Lo stomaco contratto, un sapore di bile a pervaderle il palato. Il suo piccolo. Il suo amore. Da solo, senza la mamma./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Non sono ancora tornati./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"Né Lucas, né Julius, né il Comandante./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"E Skye si sente sola come se ci fosse solo lei, in quella Terra ostile, su quel pianeta che non l'ha vista nascere ma che lei chiama casa. Una casa che ora sembra terribilmente vuota./span/span/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 13.2px;"span style="font-size: 18px;"span style="font-family: georgia, serif;"(continua)/span/span/p 


End file.
